The Wedding
by Scarlett88
Summary: The Ewing family attempts to rebuild relationships and solider forward in the wake of tragedies and family drama. Dallas is the sole property of Lorimar Television. I own nothing.
1. A Return Home

The moon cast a silver glow into the Ewing family sitting room, where four of the six members sat in an uncomfortable silence. Lucy Ewing sat sprawled on the sofa, casually reading a gossip magazine she had picked up as an impulse that afternoon. John Ross sat on the floor of the room, playing with his favorite model train, as his mother kept a watchful eye on him from her perch in the armchair. J.R. stood by the bar, fixing himself his second drink.

"It's too damn quiet in here," J.R. muttered.

"Probably because Bobby isn't home," Lucy added absentmindedly. "He's been with Jenna and Charlie every night this week."

"At least she's an improvement over his first wife."

"J.R.!" Sue Ellen scolded with a frustrated glare. "Pamela and Bobby have been divorced for four months."

"And they were married for six years too long," he finished.

"Don't you have some work to do?" Lucy asked with an unhappy glare.

J.R. stared at his niece. "Actually I think it's time to get John Ross to bed." J.R. bent down to take his son's hand and Sue Ellen followed him up the stairs. Lucy watched them leave and returned to her reading.

John Ross settled into his bed with one parent on either side of him. "I miss Christopher."

"We all do," Sue Ellen said kneeling next to her son.

"You can see him on the weekends when Bobby brings him home," J.R. said.

"But he's always with Jenna and Charlie – he doesn't spend time with me."

Sue Ellen smiled and ran her fingers through her son's hair. "You still have all of your friends from camp."

"Peter," John Ross grinned boyishly.

"Yes, Peter," Sue Ellen smiled; taking her son's little hand. She was referring to Peter Richards, John Ross' camp counselor at Windsor Meadows and new friend. He had approached John Ross on his very first day, and now one month later a strong bond had been formed.

J.R. cleared his throat – not enjoying talking about Peter. It wasn't that J.R. held any particular animosity towards the man, but he was somewhat jealous of the all of the time that John Ross spent with him during the afternoon. J.R. knew it was his own doing, he had put business before his son, and it had gotten to the point where John Ross was seeing more of Peter than his own father.

J.R. became suspicious of Peter after hearing Sue Ellen confide to Lucy about how wonderful he was. She spoke of him with such admiration that it angered J.R. to the core. It was admiration and praise once only reserved for him, which he hadn't heard from her in the longest time.

He knew that it was his own fault that Sue Ellen had been cold towards him. His one night mistake with Holly Harwood threw away almost a year of fidelity between the two, a second marriage that was going to be a fresh start for both of them. After the ten years of hell they had been through together, they both worked extra hard to make the second time work. He had involved her in many of his business dealings, including television spots, and he confided in her at the end of the day when he was tired from Ewing Oil. She allied with him when his mother Ellie had attempted to override Jock's will, saying he was not of sound mind, and she openly defended him to any family member that spoke ill of him.

_She would have done anything for me, believed anything for me, _J.R. muttered as his wife sat and talked with their son. _I don't think she would have believed I had cheated unless she saw it with her own eyes._ Which she did. Sue Ellen had gone to Holly Harwood's house with the intention of seeing her and proving her wrong about J.R. Holly had spent weeks orchestrating her revenge over his controlling business tactics that were forcing her to lose money and lose control over her father's company – the one that he had left her. Holly had decided that to get rid of a snake, she would need to act like one, and she began to drop hints to Sue Ellen that her husband was having an affair with her. Sue Ellen had remained strong in her faith to J.R., chalking Holly's words to jealousy and spite. Holly laid all of her cards on the table for one evening – she called Sue Ellen, saying that she was meeting J.R. for another night together, and that she could see for herself that her husband was cheating. Sue Ellen took Holly's offer, convinced that J.R. was true to her. She ignored the lipstick smothered collars, the late nights he spent away from the office, his distance from her. She refused to believe that he would break their marriage vows again – after months of wooing her with flowers and attention. Yet she found herself to be in the same vicious cycle from which she once escaped – a marriage to a perpetual cheater.

The days following the encounter marked some of the worst for Sue Ellen – and the Ewing family. Sue Ellen threw away years of sobriety – a battle that she had struggled so hard to overcome within one hour of the incident. Sitting in a shady bar she had a double vodka, which turned into another and another. The drinks blended into each other and Sue Ellen couldn't tell where one stopped and another began. Desperate, she called the one person she could think of, one of her only friends in Dallas, a person that she had isolated over the last year – because of her husband. Sue Ellen finally arrived at Clayton's hotel suite, the only sanctuary she could find. She couldn't return to Southfork – to J.R., to the room and the memories they had created over the past year. It was all a lie for her, a temporary peace; she was now thrust back into reality.

It could be argued that Clayton had saved her life that night. He kept her at his hotel, leaving her in his bed, making sure she had everything she needed. He kept her identity a secret – not even telling her mother-in-law Ellie Ewing, who he had been seeing more and more over the past several months. Clayton listened to Sue Ellen retell each detail, the way her husband made her feel, the look of triumph in Holly's eyes at finally winning.

Ellie brought Sue Ellen back to Southfork, trying in vain to keep her sober. She had too much to do around the house to babysit Sue Ellen, and the liquor cabinet – the one that she hadn't touched once that year – was calling out to her. Sue Ellen found the numbing drink welcoming; it took her to a fantasy world, away from reality. Reality came home when J.R. arrived. He had the gall to deny ever sleeping with Holly, calling Sue Ellen wrong, paranoid. But she knew what she saw. Throwing a drink in his face, she escaped out the front door and into J.R.'s car – keys in hand. She ignored her niece Lucy and Ray's cousin Mickey's cries for her to stop – she turned the engine on, quickly buckling up. At Lucy's insistence, Mickey jumped into the passenger seat, pleading with her to get out. He never put on his seat belt.

Ellie and J.R. joined Lucy in watching Sue Ellen pull out of the driveway. Ellie knew what her son had done – she knew the moment she found Sue Ellen at Clayton's hotel – by mistake when she was stopping in to say hello. Sue Ellen made it out of the driveway and barreled forward, not noticing a car gunning straight for them. The two vehicles collided and Ewing 3 went sailing off the street, toppling over in circles. Her screams were the last thing she remembered that night.

Sue Ellen gave John Ross a goodnight kiss and turned to leave, bypassing J.R. as he told John Ross goodnight. Resuming her position in the arm chair, Sue Ellen pulled out the society pages of Dallas's most widespread newspaper, _Dallas Daily Press._ Her elegant fingers brushed the pages as she stared at faces and places that she had known all of her life. Images began to rush together as J.R. announced his presence with a cough.

"Another quiet night at Southfork," he muttered, picking up the business section of the newspaper.

Lucy and Sue Ellen looked up at him. "At least Bobby's happy," Lucy muttered as she ripped a page out her magazine.

"We're not unhappy," J.R. said, not fully convinced.

"Some of us aren't anyway," Sue Ellen responded coolly, finally addressing her husband.

Truth be told, the Ewings had very little to be happy about. The past few months had tested all members of the family, and had driven matriarch Miss Ellie away from Southfork on a long-term vacation with new friend Clayton Farlow.

The trouble had started once Jock Ewing, patriarch of the Ewing family, had his will read and the family company was divided up between the family. Sons Gary and Ray each received 10%, Ellie received 30%, and sons J.R. and Bobby were now forced to fight for majority control of the company in a yearlong battle to see who could turn the greatest profit.

Both men were convinced that their father had intended for them to run the family business, and neither one was willing to back down from the fight. Miss Ellie had tried to stop the war, she had gone all the way to the courts to override the will, but it was to no avail. Bobby and J.R. gave everything they had to the company – and they lost their wives in the process.

Pamela Ewing chose to leave Bobby rather than see him deteriorate into a younger version of his older brother, someone he promised he would never become. Moving into her mother's house in Dallas was one of the hardest things she had ever done, and there were many moments when she regretted leaving and wanted to come back – but she never did. The divorce seemed amicable on the outside, neither party contesting the separation, both agreeing to share Christopher as best as they could, but on the inside, the divorce was nothing short of tragic.

Riddled with deceit and lies, Pam and Bobby were convinced that there was no way to repair the relationship, that they were better off without each other. Pam's half-sister Katherine Wentworth precipitated the divorce with the help of Bobby's brother J.R., though both had different reasons for splitting them up.

Katherine had fallen in love with Bobby while he was still married to Pam, and her love grew to an obsession as she vowed to do whatever she could to get Bobby for herself. J.R. knew about Katherine's feelings, and found a solid partner to destroy his brother's marriage, and do all of the dirty work for him. J.R. sat back as Katherine brainwashed Pam with the idea that Bobby wasn't the right husband for her, that she was better off on her own. Pam had trouble convincing herself that she was fully over Bobby, and it led Katherine to take one final action to destroy her sister's marriage. Bobby and Pam were wavering on the idea of getting a divorce, so Katherine wrote a letter – in Pamela's name – saying that she was in love with another man and wanted to move on. She delivered the letter to her brother-in-law herself, and Bobby said goodbye to Pam shortly after. Pam stood in the court room as her divorce hearing came through; Bobby never showed up, he never contested the separation and the divorce was finalized.

Bobby and Pam were congenial with each other and Pam promised to let Bobby see Christopher whenever he needed to, but things were strained between them. Pam found out about the letter after the divorce was finalized and didn't have the heart to tell Bobby that it was written in jealousy by her sister, that all she wanted was to get back together with him and erase the past year apart. Bobby never told Pam how hurt he had been by reading the letter and going through with the divorce. Both parties assumed that the other was ready to move on. Their relationship became a somewhat friendly one, they both asked each other how they doing, careful to avoid certain topics which included Jenna Wade and Mark Graison.

Jenna Wade was Bobby's first love, his high school sweetheart, and the woman that the Ewings thought Bobby would marry. The couple was all set to wed before Jenna ran off on him to Europe, not to be seen for a few years. Bobby moved on from Jenna and developed his playboy philosophy by living the good life both in college and at Southfork. The woman that tamed him was Pamela. Bobby ran into Jenna a few short months after marrying Pam, and she had a young five-year-old girl named Charlie with her. Questions arose the minute Bobby and Pam met her. It had been five years since Jenna left, and he was curious to know Charlie's parentage. Jenna was aloof in answering Bobby and Pam's questions, finally telling them that Charlie was not his, but the subject was never fully dropped. A few years later, Bobby ran into her again at a restaurant where she was now waitressing, Billy Bob's. Ever since that night, Bobby had been spending more and more time with her, and her little girl Charlie. Bobby had grown very attached to the young ten year-old girl and she and her mother were becoming staples at Southfork, with Charlie getting along surprising well with John Ross and his son Christopher.

Mark Graison was Pamela's current boyfriend and he did his very best to keep Pam from thinking about Bobby. Pam had met Mark through her mother in-law Ellie when she had asked to use his attorney in the fight over Jock's will. Miss Ellie had been convinced that Jock was not of sound mind when he was in South America, that he didn't want the company turned into a battle zone for his two sons, and it had been up to her to overturn the will. The Ewing family attorney, Harve Smithfield was loyal to Jock and couldn't be hired to represent her in court, so Miss Ellie searched elsewhere. She had heard of a gentleman named Brooks Oliver, a strong attorney with a good record – but he was the exclusive client of Mr. Mark Graison of Graisco Industries. Miss Ellie decided to ask Mr. Graison if he would be willing to lend his attorney to the Ewing family, and Pamela came along with her. Mark was more than happy to oblige the Ewing women and he soon formed a friendship with Pamela – while she was married to Bobby. Mark had made it very clear that he wanted more than friendship from Pam, but she was adamant about staying faithful to her husband. The relationship may have seemed platonic, but it made Bobby insecure and angry, and it drove a wedge between the once happy couple. By the time Pam was separated from Bobby and living in her mother's home in Dallas, she was seeing Mark daily, and it made reconciliation with Bobby even harder. Her relationship with her husband deteriorated as her relationship to Mark blossomed and before Pam knew it, she was on her way to a divorce. She knew that Mark was a wonderful man – he got along with her brother Cliff and Christopher, and she believed that she could eventually be happy with him. And right now, she was willing to settle for that.

Lucy kicked the carpet in front of her as boredom reared its ugly head. She hadn't had very much energy since losing Mickey in the car accident. She had gotten close to him a few short weeks; everything was happening fast that she didn't have the chance to consider what was happening to her. Her ex-husband Mitch Cooper and psycho photographer Roger Larson had disillusioned her ideas of finding the ideal mate. She was prepared to brush off Mickey's advances in the same fashion she had done to countless other men – his aloofness kept her interested and what started out as friendship soon became something more.

_He was planning on marrying me someday, _Lucy remembered, tucking a blonde hair behind her ear. Lucy didn't know if she would be ready for another walk down the aisle, but she knew that she wanted a relationship with Mickey – until he was taken away.

_He was only doing what I told him to do – he was trying to help Sue Ellen._ Mickey forgetting to put on a seatbelt proved to be his fatal mistake when another car crashed into Ewing 3, sending Mickey and Sue Ellen tipping over. Mickey was left paralyzed, and rather than live a life in a hospital, he asked to be relieved from his pain. His cousin Ray turned off his life support machine and Mickey found the peace that he wanted.

Mickey may have left in peace, but his death haunted several members of the Ewing family. Sue Ellen felt guilty for Mickey getting hurt in the car, though her guilt was partly relieved when she discovered that the man that crashed into them was out to get J.R. Ray spent weeks feeling guilty over Mickey's condition in the hospital, and he didn't want to have his cousin destroy his life. The final straw came when Mickey's mother – Ray's aunt- Lil Trotter told Ray that she couldn't bear to see her son living life hooked to a machine, and to pull the plug. Ray obliged them and released Mickey of any pain. Ray was held accountable for his actions – being brought to trial for pulling Mickey's life support. After weeks of deliberating, Ray was found guilty of murder, and given an eighteen month probation period as punishment.

It wasn't the court hearing that brought Ray down, it was losing his cousin. Ray had hoped to be a role model for him just like the one he found in Jock. Ray had taken Mickey from Kansas with his Aunt Lil to start over in Dallas and create a new life. What Ray didn't know was that Mickey did look up to him and that Ray had made a positive difference in his life.

After the court hearing, Donna had insisted on a vacation away from Dallas to New York, where they could regroup and have a very belated honeymoon. Donna wanted to help get past Ray's depression over Mickey. She told him over and over that he had done the right thing – what Mickey and Aunt Lil wanted, that he didn't kill him, no matter what the courts said. The Krebbs family was due back in Dallas by the end of the week.

Sue Ellen leaned back into the chair and sighed softly. She had to agree with Lucy that things were too quiet at Southfork. The ranch that used to be full of people and life was reduced to few family members sitting across from each other and saying nothing.

"It's been a while since we've had a Ewing barbeque," Sue Ellen said ruefully, recalling the exciting annual Ewing event where Dallas society would come and be merry at Southfork. Sue Ellen had always put a great deal of planning into the event, working alongside her mother-in-law Miss Ellie to make the day spectacular for everyone. There was food, drinks, music, conversation and often entertainment provided by guests when conflicts broke out.

"I wasn't even at the last one," Lucy admitted. She had been away on a modeling assignment the weekend of the event and had missed the festivities.

"Well – you've both said that there's nothing to celebrate," J.R. pointed out, raising his head from the financial section of the newspaper.

Sue Ellen ignored J.R.'s comment and continued. "What if we had a welcoming back party for Miss Ellie when she returns from Europe?"

"Now there's an idea," Lucy brightened, sitting up. "I'll even help plan it."

Sue Ellen gave her niece a small smile. "That's good to hear Lucy, I'd hate to plan the whole party by myself."

The two women ignored J.R.'s presence as they candidly spoke about catering, music, and guest lists.

"I suppose Bobby will be bringing Jenna," J.R. said, cutting into the conversation.

Sue Ellen turned to look at her husband. "I don't see why not, they're very serious about each other."

"It's funny," J.R. commented, "Bobby and Jenna seem to have picked up where they left off over ten years ago – before she ran out on him." Sue Ellen and Lucy looked at J.R. "I always knew those two were meant to be together," J.R. finished with a chuckle.

Sue Ellen glared at J.R.'s obvious dig at Pamela. She silently wondered if it would be appropriate to invite her friend to the party. Pam was a good friend of Miss Ellie's, and she was Christopher's mother, and it would only seem natural to extend an invitation since half of Dallas would be coming anyway.

Lucy looked at Sue Ellen questioningly; the two seemed to be having the same thoughts of Pam –neither one wanting to mention her name in front of J.R.

"We should probably wait until Ray and Donna get back from New York," Sue Ellen said, breaking the silence.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement. "They should be home soon, I spoke to Donna yesterday."

Sue Ellen rubbed her chin. "I'll call Punk and Mavis Anderson tomorrow – Mavis can probably help plan the party – she'd love that."

"Then we're settled," Lucy said in agreement. "I'll make sure to get off the night of the party."

Sue Ellen couldn't help but smile. She was being active again, getting involved in a project – something that she hadn't done since the accident. _This can be another step in putting my life back together, _she thought as she organized the list of things to be done on a piece of paper.

J.R. stole looks at his wife from behind the newspaper. He loved seeing her smile – her whole face lit up. Pangs of guilt went through him, he knew that he was part of the reason for her unhappiness, that if he had considered her feelings – their marriage vows, they wouldn't be in this predicament. _Hell mamma would still be here at Southfork instead of with that interloper Clayton Farlow, _J.R. mumbled.

J.R. had his own reasons for disliking Clayton and most of them led to Sue Ellen. Clayton Farlow was an enemy from the start –when Sue Ellen and John Ross sought refuge with him and his son Dusty after the separation. J.R. had done his best to intimidate Farlow and Sue Ellen but neither one waivered. Clayton was a strong power in his own right, and it frightened J.R. to face such a formidable opponent not only in a business sense but a personal one as well. Much to J.R.'s detriment, Sue Ellen's friendship with Clayton continued when she broke up with Dusty and moved into a townhouse in Dallas with John Ross and even continued when she married him for a second time. Clayton had been the one to walk her down the aisle and give her away – to J.R. of all people.

The clock on the mantle ticked off the seconds as Sue Ellen and Lucy poured over lists of what to do for Miss Ellie's homecoming, and J.R. attempted to distract himself with the newspaper. He hated Sue Ellen's cool demeanor to him. If she spoke to him at all, it was usually about John Ross, their one remaining bond. Sue Ellen was more than willing to play the happy mother in front of her son for his sake – the family appeared united at dinners, when they dropped John Ross off at camp – but when John Ross wasn't around, the two were more like strangers.

The gentle sound of Teresa's voice interrupted the three Ewings.

"Mr. J.R., Miss Ellie is on the phone," Teresa said, as J.R. got up to talk to his mother.

"Hello mamma," J.R. said with a happier tone. He enjoyed hearing from his mother while she was away. Now that things were calmer at the ranch, she could come home and be with the family.

"J.R.?" The familiar voice of Ellie Ewing rang through the earpiece. To J.R. it was as if she was right next to him at the dinner table, talking with the family. "How are things?"

"Much better Mamma – I promise. Everything is under control," J.R. assured her, hoping that she would be returning soon – where she belonged.

"That's wonderful," Ellie said, reassurance resonating in her voice.

"How's Europe?"

"Clayton and I are having a wonderful time – I'll have to tell you all about it when we get back."

"We?" J.R. asked, tentatively, wondering what Clayton Farlow had to do with anything.

"Yes, J.R.," Ellie replied. "I have a feeling that we'll all be seeing a lot more of Clayton from now on."

"Mamma….," J.R. started, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What exactly does that mean?"

"You'll see," Ellie said with a sly smile. "Our flight will be arriving in Dallas in five days. I trust that you and Bobby can steal yourselves away from that office to meet us?"

J.R. flinched at the word 'us'. _The last thing this family needs is Clayton Farlow, _he muttered silently. "Of course we can Mamma – nothing's more important than family – you know that," J.R. chuckled.

"I knew you'd say that," Ellie smiled. "Give the family my love."

"I'll do that Mamma," J.R. promised as he hung up the phone and returned to the living room.

"How's Grandma?" Lucy asked expectantly. Sue Ellen looked up at J.R. awaiting an answer. He seemed pensive to her – occupied with something. _He doesn't seem very thrilled about her coming back, _Sue Ellen thought, which perplexed her greatly; J.R. had been very vocal about Miss Ellie's need to come back to the ranch.

"She's fine," J.R. said, sitting down.

"What did she say?" Sue Ellen pestered him, hands in her lap. "Is she coming home?"

"Five days," J.R. said, looking straight at his wife.

"Well that doesn't give us very much time does it, Lucy," Sue Ellen said with a smile.

"We can plan a party in five days," Lucy assured her. "It doesn't have to involve the entire town – maybe more of an intimate gathering with close friends and acquaintances," she smiled. "Plus – I know plenty of caterers willing to drop everything to do a Ewing event," she said with a smirk.

"Another perk of the Ewing name," Sue Ellen said halfheartedly.

"I'll call Ray and Donna tomorrow – maybe they can cut their vacation," Lucy added.

Sue Ellen turned her focus back to J.R. "Did she say anything else?"

J.R. looked at his wife, her hazel eyes locked with his blue. "Clayton's coming back with her," he said in a monotone – attempting to hide his feelings on the subject, and not succeeding.

"That's wonderful," Lucy said as she got up to leave, not noticing J.R.'s agitation. "He's been a good friend to her."

"That's news indeed," Sue Ellen said softly, her gaze still locked on her husband. Lucy hadn't seen J.R.'s disappointment – but she did. _Yet another thorn in your side my darling husband, _Sue Ellen thought malevolently. There was very little that escaped Sue Ellen where her husband was concerned. The two had cultivated a close bond where they could sense each other's feelings with a simple look or phrase.

"I have the feeling that she's got a little surprise in store for everyone," J.R. said in an attempt to change the subject.

"We all know how you love surprises," Sue Ellen teased as she stood to leave.

"Sue Ellen!" J.R. called after her. "How close would you say that Mamma and Clayton are?"

Sue Ellen paused and studied her husband. _He is threatened by Clayton Farlow_, she wanted to shout, but bit her tongue. "I really don't know," she said honestly. When Sue Ellen had married J.R. she had seen Clayton spending time socially with Ellie, but knew they were friends and nothing more. _This vacation could change everything, _Sue Ellen thought quietly, looking at her husband. _And he knows it! That's why he's so worried. _Sue Ellen decided to tease J.R. a little and see what he would say. "Why do you ask, J.R.?" she asked innocently.

J.R. looked at his wife, coming towards her. He gingerly brushed his hand against hers. "Mamma was intimating a friendship with Clayton," he admitted lowly, in a hushed tone.

Sue Ellen felt a tinge of nervousness from J.R.'s close proximity to her, and the juicy tidbit he had just reveled. _Are our suspicions correct _she wondered quietly. "Your mother could have been referring to anything, J.R.," Sue Ellen said softly, taking a step back.

"I know my mamma," J.R. said in an authoritative tone. "She distinctly said we'll all be seeing a lot more of Clayton from now on."

Sue Ellen lowered her head, feeling J.R,'s breath on her neck. Her gut told her to walk – run – away, but for some unknown reason, she stayed. "You could be worrying over nothing."

"Or it could be something," he insisted. J.R. tiled Sue Ellen's chin up. "You know Clayton very well."

"I knew him well," Sue Ellen said quietly, pulling her face away from his. "I haven't spoken to him in some time."

"He's got no business with this family," J.R. insisted.

Sue Ellen frowned. She and Clayton had suffered ups and downs since she remarried J.R. – he had openly told her that he was against it – but she still thought of him as a friend. "He is a good man – and _if _your mother enjoys his company, it is not your place to deprive her of him," she said as she walked away, up the stairs to her bedroom.

J.R. opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He watched her move up the stairs and close the bedroom door. J.R. once again pondered why he let Sue Ellen get away from him again. _Surely Daddy would have done the same thing in my position, _J.R. said quietly to assure himself, even though he knew it wasn't true. Ultimately, there was nothing more important to Jock Ewing than his wife Eleanor Ewing Farlow. He may not have shown it when he should have – but at the end of the day, he knew where his wife stood with him – she was number one.

_Why can't I let Sue Ellen know that_, J.R. berated himself as he crawled into bed with expense reports for his half of Ewing Oil. _Even before this whole fight with Bobby, work came before her, and now…._ J.R. couldn't believe that he was thinking this, but he was willing to put her before his work – in the same way that his daddy had.

J.R. fought restlessly with his paperwork for Ewing Oil, something that was once very precious to him. Over the past several months he had convinced himself that nothing was more important than beating Bobby in the battle for Ewing Oil and getting 51% of the company, leaving his brother with 19%. But his work wasn't holding the same zest for him that it used to- and he knew why. His eyes darted across the hall to a closed door, where his other half held her evening routine in the same way that she had over the past few months.

Sue Ellen propped open her latest book – another classic romance novel – and snuggled under the covers. _J.R. used to be the one that kept me warm at night, _she mused. _Now all I have is my old electric blanket. _Resting her head against the pillows, Sue Ellen recalled many nighttime talks between the two after a hard day's work for him. He would go to her with his problems and she would listen eagerly, champion his cause and tell him that everything would be better the next day. _Until he stopped coming to me and started keeping to himself, _she thought quietly. It happened gradually, once the honeymoon wore off – both times. As a young bride, Sue Ellen was naïve enough to believe that the attention J.R. gave her while they were courting would remain when they were married. The young Mrs. Ewing was in for a rude awakening after the honeymoon, when J.R. began to spend long hours at the office away from her. He would usually be cool, distant, unresponsive. Yet when J.R. was at the very bottom, he would come to her, and she would relish those moments of bonding between them. Sadly, the closeness was never permanent, it was sporadic at best, and Sue Ellen was left disillusioned. She would have left J.R. years ago if she had the courage – if she didn't love him. But she did love him, and there was no denying that. When he proposed to her after their divorce, she believed that this time love would conquer all; that she and J.R. could stay in that happy phase forever. She couldn't imagine her shock – after he chased her, after she trusted him – when J.R. went back to his old ways. In one night, their marriage crumbled, and Sue Ellen became a shell of her old self.

She wanted to believe that she could hate J.R. after everything he had done to her but she couldn't. Part of her still loved him – though she would never let him know that. Sue Ellen needed to be strong, not just for herself, but for John Ross. And that meant being the best mother she could be – which meant getting away from J.R.'s influences and declaring her own independence. Taking her own room at Southfork was the first vital step – she told J.R. that she was in charge of her own destiny. Had there been no John Ross, she could have and would have left him, loving him from afar, but not trusting him. She wondered if she ever could trust him – if he ever would change to being the attentive man he was when they first met. What Sue Ellen did know, was that it would take a miracle.

Ellie Ewing sat with her traveling companion Clayton in their final destination on their

European tour – London, England.

"How's the family?" Clayton asked, pouring her a drink.

"I spoke with J.R.," Ellie said, sipping her wine. "He said that everything is fine at the house. I can't wait to see how they decorated it." Ellie was referring to the devastating Southfork fire that sent family members Bobby, Sue Ellen, J.R., and John Ross to a hotel until the house could be remodeled.

The fire was another side effect of the battle for Ewing Oil. When the truth of the driver that collided with Sue Ellen and Mickey was revealed, and that the person was involved with J.R. – Ray threatened to kill him. The two fought combat for several minutes in the living room amidst candles and lamps. The house caught on fire during the scuffle, and it was through the strength and ability of the Ewing men that the family made it out alive.

"Well if J.R. says it than he must be true," Clayton laughed, drinking a bourbon.

"Clayton," Ellie chided, "I know full well that you and J.R. have fought in the past, but when we get back to Dallas..."

"I promise to make good on my promise to be polite to all of your family."

"Our family," Ellie corrected him, taking his hand.

"Have you told them?" Clayton asked.

Ellie shook her head. "This is something I'd like to tell them in person." Clayton kissed Ellie's cheek. One of the many things he admired about Ellie Ewing was her dedication and love for her family – no matter what they did. "Are you having second thoughts?" Ellie asked him.

"Not at all," Clayton insisted, "I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life."

"You're not just getting me," Ellie reminded him. "You're getting a whole family."

"The Ewing package deal," Clayton joked.

"That's right. The Ewings stick together."

"I wonder how they're going to react," Clayton mused, half-dreading what lay before him in Dallas.

"Reactions will vary," Ellie said, thinking of J.R. and Bobby, "but this is what I want and there is nothing that they can do to change it. You and I are in this together," Ellie said firmly, holding Clayton's hands.


	2. 2: Guess Who's Coming to Southfork

"That's wonderful," Sue Ellen said over the phone, hanging up with Deltham Catering Company. The welcoming back party was set for two days, when Ellie and Clayton would return to Dallas and Sue Ellen couldn't wait. Mavis Anderson had been more than willing to help with the party, and no guest was willing to turn down a Ewing party honoring Miss Ellie.

Lucy came down the stairs to pick up Ray and Donna from the airport. "How is the party planning?" she asked, grabbing a bagel.

"Just about everyone has RSVP, the catering and music have been confirmed – we're just about set."

"Set for what?" Bobby asked, carrying a briefcase in his hand.

"Grandma's welcoming back party," Lucy told him.

"Make sure to tell Jenna and Charlie," Sue Ellen added. "John Ross would love another person to play with," Sue Ellen added.

"Will do," Bobby smiled. Looking at his watch, he headed for the door. "Maybe I can beat J.R. to the offices this morning," he smirked.

"J.R. hasn't left yet," Lucy said, smearing jelly on the bagel.

"He hasn't?" Sue Ellen and Bobby asked together.

"His bedroom door is closed – I think he's working from there," Lucy replied.

Sue Ellen paused as she sipped her morning coffee. It wasn't like her husband to stay at the ranch in the mornings – he was usually one of the first ones gone.

Bobby waved goodbye to Sue Ellen and Lucy as he headed for the Ewing Building, relishing the idea of getting the office space to himself.

Lucy studied her aunt as she poured a second glass of orange juice. _Sometimes I really do think she'd be better off without him, _she thought silently as she headed off to pick up Donna and Ray from the airport.

The empty house gave Sue Ellen the opportunity to see what J.R. was up to around the house. Armed with an extra cup of coffee, Sue Ellen tentatively knocked on the door.

"Come in," J.R. said distractedly as he viewed income reports for his share of Ewing Oil. The revenue from the Cuban deal, and the amount that Holly paid him for Harwood Oil left him well in the lead in the Ewing Oil contest. His oil fields were still coming in strong, though he regretted losing the refinery that Holly had. It was a comfort to him to know that Bobby was still lagging behind in the race. He had bet capital in a Canadian off-shore drilling that hadn't come in yet due to inclement weather. With only a month or so left to fight, J.R. was convinced that he could pull off the competition, even without a refinery.

J.R. looked up, surprised to see Sue Ellen standing in front of him. "Good morning," he nodded his head to her and gave her a small smile.

"Good morning," Sue Ellen responded, extending a cup of coffee to her husband, who gratefully took it.

"Thank-you Darlin'."

Sue Ellen tucked her hair behind her head and coughed. Her husband, dressed in his bathrobe and slippers, held the same allure for her that he did fifteen years ago. Looking at him brought back beautiful memories that she would rather forget – but knew she couldn't.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked, gesturing for her to take a seat on the bed. The light from the window struck her elegant facial features and reminded J.R. of how he fell in love with her years ago.

Sue Ellen rebuffed his offer and opted for a nearby chair. "I was wondering' if you were going into the offices today," she said quietly, with her hands in her lap.

"You tryin' to get rid of me?" J.R. smirked. He enjoyed getting under her skin, soliciting a reaction that only he could bring about.

"Well you've been spending' most of your afternoons in the office these days, and with that contest still going – I thought you'd be into your work."

"I can work here just fine. The office is too depressing anyway with Bobby always complaining to the McLeash brothers about drilling," he said with a cocky smile.

Sue Ellen studied her husband's demeanor. "You really think the race is in the bag don't you?"

J.R. chuckled. "Darlin', even if Bobby's precious offshore drilling scheme works – I'm still ahead of the game."

Sue Ellen frowned and stood up, ready to leave. "Then you'll be running that company all by yourself," she said quietly, trying to mask her heartbreak at seeing her husband run the company once again. _Long nights away from the family, dirty deals under the table, answering to no one, he won't be here anymore._

J.R. eyed Sue Ellen's movements. "It was what my daddy intended."

Sue Ellen pursed her lips together. "Somehow I doubt that."

J.R. sat up, somewhat agitated. "My daddy wanted a strong hand to run Ewing Oil – Bobby doesn't have the stomach for it."

Sue Ellen touched the brass knob on the door and slowly released it. "Think about the will again J.R. – your daddy wanted you to run the company with Bobby." Sue Ellen stepped out into the hallway, stealing one more look at her husband. "Enjoy your coffee." With a heavy heart, Sue Ellen went down the long, elegant staircase and sought solace in the final details for the party for her mother-in-law.

J.R. placed his work on the bed and walked over to the mirror. "I don't know what's with her," he muttered. "Six months ago, she was fully supporting me in my fight for Ewing Oil, now she's just doesn't care." Heading to the shower, J.R. unleashed a torrent of water and took off his clothes. _If Sue Ellen doesn't want me – the only thing I have left is Ewing Oil, and I'll be damned if I lose that too._

* * *

Lucy eagerly drove back to Southfork with Donna and Ray in the backseat.

"I sure did miss Texas land," Ray said, anxious to get back to work at the ranch.

"You didn't mind New York that much did you, Ray?" Donna teased.

"Well, exploring the city was fun, eating at restaurants, seeing the major sites, but all of those museums…"

"Ray!" Donna playfully slugged her husband. "You had a wonderful time in those art galleries."

"I had a wonderful time with you," Ray said, kissing her cheek.

"Watch it you two," Lucy ordered from the front seat. "How was the book promotion, Donna?"

Donna brightened and tucked a strand of hair under her ear. "It received a wonderful reception from the major New York publishers."

"There was even talk of Donna writing a second edition of her first book," Ray said proudly, squeezing her hand. Ray was genuinely happy for his wife, and her successes. In New York, she had told him that her success was his success; they would share everything as a team. Ray still struggled inwardly with having such a famously well-known wife, but he knew Donna was in the public eye before they married, and he wouldn't dare ask her to leave her other world for him. Rather than compete with Donna's success, he decided to support her one-hundred percent, and he was confident that she would do the same for him.

"Congratulations Donna," Lucy called out as she paused at a stop sign.

"It's nothing really," Donna blushed. "Just a new introduction for the book, and an additional chapter with new information on Sam. I don't even know if I'll say yes yet."

"You know you are going to say yes," Ray reminded her. "The minute we unpack you'll be dusting off old books and papers and start researching," he teased.

Donna smirked at her husband. "Will you be there for me when I need a break?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Cowboy's honor," Ray promised, crossing his heart.

Lucy continued to tell Donna and Ray about Miss Ellie's return to Southfork and the fact that there was a hint that Clayton may be involved. "So you'll help us with the party, Donna," Lucy asked excitedly.

"I'd be honored to," Donna said. "I've missed Miss Ellie – but she needed to get away."

Lucy nodded her head.

"I bet J.R. wasn't too pleased about hearing that Clayton is coming back with her," Ray laughed.

Lucy smiled at her uncle. "He was the one who took the call – and no, he wasn't happy about it in the least bit. Spent most of the night complaining about it."

"Well I for one like Clayton and I think he would be good for Miss Ellie," Donna said with a nod.

"You think it could be serious?" Lucy asked, pulling in through the Southfork gates.

"Clayton's a good man," Ray said, "And they were spending time together before she even went on her trip."

"So you wouldn't mind having Clayton around?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Now don't go sounding like your Uncle J.R., being all suspicious," Ray said, poking her on the shoulder. "Your grandma could do a heck of a lot worse than Clayton Farlow."

Lucy scrunched her nose at being compared to her uncle and pulled into the driveway.

"Lucy," Donna called after her as Raul grabbed the bags. "Have you and Sue Ellen decided to invite Pam to the party?"

Lucy opened the sliding door to the house. "Sue Ellen's meeting with her this afternoon to invite her in person."

Ray looked around the ranch. "If you two ladies will excuse me, I'm going to go let the hands know that I'm back." Ray waved to Donna and Lucy, who headed into the kitchen.

"Do you think it would be awkward having Pam there with Bobby and Jenna?" Lucy asked as she poured two glasses of lemonade.

"They're all adults," Donna reasoned, taking a sip of her drink.

"That's what Sue Ellen said."

"If you're worried about your Uncle J.R. – there's Bobby and Ray to keep him in check," Donna reminded her.

Lucy massaged her glass. "The one good thing I can say about this battle for Ewing Oil is that J.R. is home less because he's always at the office," she chuckled.

Donna couldn't help but smile at Lucy's joke. "I saw his car in the driveway earlier – not that I'm expecting a warm welcome from him."

Right on cue J.R. came down the stairs with his briefcase, nodding at Donna and Lucy. "Have either one of you seen Sue Ellen?"

Lucy placed the glasses in the sink. "She's having a lunch date with Pam," Lucy said, taking pleasure in mentioning her former Aunt's name in front of J.R.

J.R. shook his head and headed for the front door. "If anyone calls for me tell them I'm at the office." Without looking back, J.R. headed for the car.

Lucy watched her uncle leave. "At least he's easier to tolerate when he's obsessed with his work."

Donna shook her head. "If I've learned anything it's to never let your guard down around him. This could very well be the calm before the storm."

* * *

Pam and Sue Ellen ordered drinks at Madisons and examined the menu. "We don't do this enough," Pam said as she fingered the choices.

Sue Ellen nodded in agreement. "I've been meaning to call you for some time." Both women placed their orders. "How's Christopher?"

"He's doing really well," Pam said, sipping her white wine. "He's doing really well at the new house; the transition was smooth for him. He loves seeing Bobby on the weekends."

Sue Ellen lowered her eyes. She knew that Bobby was a hard topic for Pam, the divorce still fresh in her mind, knowing the fact that they would always be in each other's lives due to Christopher. "He's always happier when he comes off a weekend with him."

The mention of Bobby slowed the conversation, though both knew that his name was going to come up at some point. The ladies thanked the waiter for their meal and conversation continued.

"If there could have been another way," Pam said, "To save my relationship with Bobby, I would have taken it."

Sue Ellen sighed, having contemplated saving her relationship with J.R. on numerous occasions. She often felt it would be easier to reconcile with him than to live apart and deny any feeling of love for him. But the hurt brought on by J.R.'s infidelity hurt a million times more than being apart from him. She was protecting herself. "Some relationships are beyond repair," she said, not truly believing her words.

Pam gazed at Sue Ellen. "Things haven't improved between you and J.R. have they?"

Sue Ellen shook her head. "I don't know if I'll see the man that I fell in love with again."

Pam raised an eyebrow at Sue Ellen. She couldn't imagine J.R. being an ideal husband.

"I saw that Pam," Sue Ellen laughed. "You should have seen J.R. when we were first married – back in 1971 – before he became President of Ewing Oil. He was so sweet, so romantic, and attentive – a different person." Sue Ellen swallowed her water. "You weren't the only Ewing wife to lose her husband to the family company."

"I guess not," Pam said softly.

Sue Ellen lowered her eyes to prevent from crying. Thinking about the beginning months of her marriage, how much pride J.R. took in having her as his wife, made her wonder how her husband could change so drastically. It started slow, there were longer nights at the office, nights where he would show up just before dinner, visibly preoccupied, not wanting to talk to anyone. Late nights would be spent in the den, poring over office papers, nights when he once spent time with his wife, talking, walking, laughing, and listening. Sue Ellen watched as he started leaving the ranch after dinner, not coming back until the wee hours of the morning. She was helpless in stopping him. When she dared to speak, he would rebuff her, tell her that it was 'work related' and leave. Sue Ellen was forced to realize that she losing her husband again and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Why don't we talk about something happier?" Sue Ellen said, placing a smile on her face. "I almost forgot the reason I invited you to lunch."

"You have an agenda?" Pam smirked.

"I – Lucy and I are planning a party for Miss Ellie when she comes back from her vacation with Clayton."

"That sounds lovely," Pam affirmed. She hadn't seen very much of her former mother-in-law since the divorce. "When is she coming home?"

"A few days," Sue Ellen replied. "It's amazing what the Ewing name can get you in this town – the party arrangements have already been made," Sue Ellen laughed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pam asked. "With Cliff running Barnes Wentworth so close to the vest, I have trouble coming up with ways to occupy my time."

"Just bring yourself and Christopher – Miss Ellie would love to see him."

Pam nodded her head.

"The invitation includes Mark. Miss Ellie never got the chance to thank him for letting her borrow Brooks Oliver for the court case against Jock's will." Sue Ellen added, leaving Pam somewhat stunned. "One of us was going to mention him at some point."

"True," Pam said with a small smile.

"How are things with Mark?"

"Christopher enjoys being around him, Mark's a natural with kids."

Sue Ellen smiled. "And how are things with you and Mark?"

Pam played with the tablecloth. She longed to open up to someone about her feelings with Mark, how she tried to love him the way she loved Bobby – so that Christopher could have someone around, so that she wouldn't be alone every night. She wanted to say that she loved Mark Graison with all her heart – but she didn't – she didn't love him in the way she loved Bobby. Mark was more of a close friend than a lover, but she wasn't ready to part with him, in the hope that she could someday forget Bobby long enough to move on.

"Mark and I are fine," Pam said. "He's smart, generous, understanding, compassionate."

"Will there be wedding bells in your future?" Sue Ellen teased.

"I think that's a bit premature," Pamela responded with a laugh, turning serious. "If I ever get married again – I am going to take it slow. Things were so rushed with…."

"I understand," Sue Ellen said.

"I knew Bobby for only a few months before he whisked me off to New Orleans to get married. There wasn't any time to think about what we were doing. The next day I was coming to Southfork, and all I knew was that I loved him very much." Pam closed her eyes – she was still struggling with getting over her first husband, but she was slowly mastering the skills to keep her feelings in private and not public.

Sue Ellen sensed Pam's tone and diverted the subject. "Who would have guessed that we would become friends?" she laughed.

Pam smiled at Sue Ellen's attempt to keep conversation. "I never would have guessed it. We were so different then."

"We've both changed," Sue Ellen said, "And now we're the two Mrs. Ewings enjoying an afternoon together. I just wish that we could have discovered that earlier."

"Me too," Pam said as they stood to pay the check. "Tell Lucy that Mark and I will be able to come to the party."

"Why don't you bring Cliff?" Sue Ellen offered, as an extra friend for Pam.

"You don't mind?" Pam asked incredulously, recalling the last time Cliff was at Southfork, and ended up in the pool.

"Cliff is just as welcome as the next person," Sue Ellen said firmly.

"I wonder if J.R. will see it that way," Pam teased.

"J.R. is not in charge of the guest list," Sue Ellen smirked. "And it's not like they'll never see each other – they run in similar circles. Maybe they can bury the hatchet and end the Barnes-Ewing feud."

"I've been ready to end it for ages," Pam replied, "Though it will take more than one afternoon to do it."

"They have the rest of their lives."

"So I suppose that means Afton as well?" Pamela ventured, referring to Cliff's girlfriend of over a year.

Sue Ellen bit her lower lip in an attempt to hide displeasure over the mention of Ms. Afton Cooper – a woman that Sue Ellen held more than one connection to, and none of them pleasant. It began when Lucy brought her fiancé Mitch and his mother and sister, Arilss and Afton to Southfork for the wedding. The minute J.R. set his eyes on Afton, Sue Ellen knew there would be trouble – her husband was growing restless and was ready to stray not very far in the family tree. Afton was a money-hungry opportunist, wanting a music career, a trait that Sue Ellen and Lucy picked up on right away. Afton saw an opportunity with J.R. and she was quick to take it – and Sue Ellen was quick to notice it – the day of Lucy's wedding to Mitch. Sue Ellen could only assume what went on between her husband and newest in-law, but she didn't like a bit of it. The ties between the two women didn't stop there when Afton started seeing Sue Ellen's one-time affair, and J.R,'s long-time enemy Cliff Barnes. This happened when Sue Ellen was divorced from J.R., and Cliff was playing the field between both Afton and Sue Ellen. Afton had been quick to accuse Sue Ellen of taking advantage of Cliff to get back at her husband. Sue Ellen was indignant that the little girl would accuse her of such a thing – but what bothered her the most was that Afton was somewhat accurate in her observation. Since marrying J.R. for the second time, Sue Ellen had been able to avoid Cliff and Afton, but she knew it couldn't be permanent.

"Of course Afton's included," Sue Ellen said. "Miss Ellie would like to see her again."

"Then it's settled," Pam said as she waved goodbye to Sue Ellen.

"See you in a few days," Sue Ellen said as she started the engine and headed back for home, thinking about her conversation with Pam. Her unresolved feelings for Bobby were obvious to her former-sister-in-law, but Sue Ellen thought it was normal, as they had only been divorced for a few months. _I never would have guessed that J.R. and I would last longer than they would, _Sue Ellen thought, recalling the uncomfortableness she felt when Pam and Bobby were first married and flaunting their love around Southfork. _She had everything I wanted and yet she gave it all up. _Sue Ellen had privately wondered if Pam still loved Bobby. It was in the soft way she spoke about him, the fact that she was taking her relationship with Mark so slowly. _She is still hung up on him, _Sue Ellen muttered as she thought of her brother-in-law Bobby. Bobby was spending more time at the office, and when he wasn't working he was with Jenna Wade, his first girlfriend. Bobby seemed at ease with Jenna, and Sue Ellen knew that his relationship with her was easily simpler than his marriage to Pam, which had been bombarded with drama from the beginning. Being with Jenna seemed easy and natural for Bobby, but Sue Ellen knew that it didn't necessarily translate into true love. J.R. knew the fact just as well as she did – and that was what concerned him.

* * *

The dining room at Southfork was filled to capacity as the Ewings talked about Miss Ellie coming home the next day. Bobby had invited Jenna and Charlie to stay at the ranch for dinner, and Ray and Donna made an appearance of their own.

"Everything is all set for tomorrow," Sue Ellen said as she sipped her soda water.

"I can't wait to see Grandma," Lucy said as Teresa brought in dessert for the family.

"Don't forget Clayton," Sue Ellen added.

J.R. sighed and plunged his fork into his plate. "Do we have to ruin a perfectly good dinner by talking about Clayton?" he muttered.

Bobby smirked at J.R. "It seems you're the only one here that doesn't like him."

"I don't think I've ever met him," Jenna said thoughtfully.

"He's a wonderful man," Sue Ellen said, glaring at her husband. "Miss Ellie's grown rather found of him."

"He owns the Southern Cross Ranch in San Angelo," Ray added.

"Sole owner of Farlow Oil," Bobby said. "Ewing Oil may be doing deals with them in the future."

"I think that all depends on who wins the battle," Lucy laughed, quickly silencing herself when she saw ten eyes glaring at her. The majority of the adults at the table (excluding Jenna) where tired of hearing and thinking about the battle for Ewing Oil. J.R. and Bobby agonized over it every day at the office, Donna and Ray talked about what it was doing to the family, and Sue Ellen was seeing the effects head on, and not liking any of it.

"I'm sure tomorrow will be successful," Donna said, steering the subject away from the contest for Ewing Oil.

"Christopher will be here," Bobby said happily, not noticing the small look of concern on Jenna's mouth. Jenna enjoyed having Christopher around very much, but he was a constant reminder of Bobby's relationship with Pam – as if Jenna didn't get enough reminders of her every time they went to eat at Oil Barons and heard gossip from the patrons, or went to an event where Pam would be present, and Bobby would make small-talk.

"We've got a whole children's section set up for the kids," Sue Ellen said proudly, pleased with her planning efforts. "It was Lucy's idea to having a little petting zoo for the kids."

The family left the table and headed to the living room for an after-dinner drink. "I can't wait to see Pam," Donna said to Ray as she fixed them a drink. "I haven't seen her in over a month."

Bobby shot J.R. a warning look at Jenna helped Charlie get her jacket on to leave. "I trust you'll be on your best behavior tomorrow, J.R.?"

J.R. smirked at his brother. "I presume you are referring to that ex-wife of yours?"

"Pamela is Christopher's mother and a good friend to Mamma and I don't want you ruining her homecoming."

"I am offended that you would say such a thing," J.R. retorted as he fixed himself a straight bourbon. "Especially with that brother of hers coming – if I were you I'd be more concerned with him causing a scene."

"Just don't do anything to upset mamma," Bobby warned as he helped Jenna and Charlie out the door. "I'll be back later tonight."

The rest of the family resumed conversation. "Tomorrow should be interesting," Lucy commented, "It will be like a who's-who of the oil business."

"Speaking of oil business, I'll call the secretaries and tell them that they don't need to come in tomorrow," J.R. said, heading for the phone.

"Don't need to come in?" Sue Ellen questioned.

"Bobby's going to be spending most of the day with Jenna and Charlie, and I can work from home."

"He's been doing that more and more lately," Ray said as he sat with Donna on the couch.

"We were just talking about that," Lucy added, sitting on the chair by the couch.

Sue Ellen took a seat on the loveseat and propped her hand under her chin. "Seems like Bobby isn't spending too much time at the office lately either."

"I wouldn't want to be stuck in a crummy office either," Lucy muttered.

"Still happy with modeling?" Donna asked.

"It keeps me busy. And I can choose which jobs to take on, so I make my own hours."

"Lucy told me about the book Donna," Sue Ellen said, congratulating her warmly.

"A few more trips to the libraries for research may be in my future," Donna chuckled.

Sue Ellen struggled to listen as Donna spoke about her research concerning Sam and Jock – some even including Digger. She eyed J.R. as he got off the phone and went upstairs. Biding a brief goodnight to the family, Sue Ellen headed up to her room. Sue Ellen gently knocked on J.R.'s door.

"Come on in," J.R. said, examining his wife. She was in a simple black dress that she wore for dinner that night, wearing work clothes for most of the afternoon as she ironed out the rest of the details for tomorrow's party. J.R. had spied her from the window, watching her help set up tables and chairs for the event. He had wanted to go out and help her, get a closer look, but as always he kept his distance from her. Hurting her with Holly nearly cost Sue Ellen her life, and John Ross' life and J.R. wondered if those wounds would ever heal.

Nearly everyone had promised to come, and it seemed as though the day would go seemingly well – but experience taught the Ewings that no social gathering at the ranch was calm.

Sue Ellen remained in the doorway of the room. "Was that a very important phone call?" she inquired quietly.

"Just some last minute details," he said, climbing in under the covers.

Sue Ellen nodded her head. _He doesn't let anything get past him. _"Will you be working tomorrow?"

J.R. shook his head. "Bobby and I are both taking the day off."

Sue Ellen shifted her foot quietly, wanting to get to the heart of her visit. "J.R. – did you mean what you said to Bobby about not causing any trouble tomorrow?"

J.R. sent his wife a questioning look. "Don't tell me you've started believing everything Bobby says?" he laughed.

"J.R. – tomorrow is very important," Sue Ellen said, stepping closer towards the bed. "Miss Ellie hasn't been home in months – she deserves to be happy – here at Southfork with everyone."

"You know I love Mamma," J.R. reminded her with a smile. "No one's looking forward to her coming back more than me."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sue Ellen nervously fingered the bedside table, waiting to address her final concern about tomorrow.

"There's something else on your mind, Darlin'," J.R. said gently.

Sue Ellen looked down, her face turning a slight red.

"You can tell me anything," J.R. said, sitting up.

"It's about Clayton," Sue Ellen said. "It would mean a great deal to me if you would be cordial to him tomorrow – make him feel welcome."

J.R. attempted to hide his frown at the mention of Clayton Farlow.

"He's a good friend of mine, J.R., he's been there for me through a great deal, and it would mean a great deal to me if you didn't start anything."

J.R. looked at his wife, a pang of jealousy hitting him. This man, Clayton Farlow, had a closure relationship with Sue Ellen than he did. He had feared and loathed Clayton from the day he found out that Sue Ellen was staying at Southern Cross ranch. He had hoped after marrying her again that she would drop her relationship with him, but he was not so lucky.

Sue Ellen continued her speech. "J.R., if you can't be polite to Clayton for me then do it for Miss Ellie. He's her friend – and he'll continue to be her friend when she returns and…"

"If it's that important to you – I'll do it," J.R. said finally.

Sue Ellen eyed her husband suspiciously. "Is it really that simple?"

"I want you to be happy, Sue Ellen," J.R. said slowly. "If it means tolerating Clayton then I'll do it."

A tiny smile formed on Sue Ellen's mouth. "You'd do that for me?" she asked, touched by his gesture.

"I figure that I owe you that much," J.R. joked. "You've done a wonderful job in planning the event."

"I enjoyed it," Sue Ellen said honestly. "It felt wonderful to do something again." Sue Ellen turned around and headed across the hall. "Thank-you, J.R."

"You're welcome Sugar," J.R. smiled. "Goodnight."

Sue Ellen paused and stole a final glance at her husband. "Goodnight."

The couple went to sleep that night – thinking of each other –wondering what was happening on the other side of the hall – neither having the courage to act on their thoughts.

* * *

"Thank-you for tonight," Jenna said as she tucked Charlie in under the covers.

"You know I love spending time with you and Charlie," Bobby replied, giving Jenna a kiss on the cheek.

"I still pinch myself to prove that I am not dreaming," Jenna joked as she led Bobby downstairs for a quick drink. "Finding each other again after all of these years – I didn't think it was possible."

Bobby said nothing as he sipped his drink. He could see how happy Jenna was when she was with him – she wasn't the same woman that left him years ago. Yet there was something holding him back from her – something that he didn't want to confront. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind when he was with her. There was no doubt that he loved Jenna and Charlie very much – but that didn't erase the feeling in his stomach – the thought that things could be different.

"To think that I have been able to correct the biggest mistake I ever made," Jenna said as she took a seat next to Bobby. "Can you promise me something, Bobby?" Jenna asked.

"Anything," Bobby smiled.

"Promise me that we'll always be together," Jenna said. "That I won't wake up one morning and find that you won't be there for me the next day."

Bobby lifted Jenna's chin. "I will always be there for you and Charlie," he promised, kissing her gently on the mouth.

"This is perfect. Us – just the way we are. Miss Ellie will be so thrilled to see us," Jenna gushed. "And I've never gotten the chance to meet Clayton before."

"You'll enjoy meeting Clayton – he's a great man," Bobby said.

"I'm sorry to see you go so early," Jenna said softly. "But tomorrow is going to be a big day." Jenna traced her fingers over Bobby's chest. "When is Christopher going to be there?"

"Pamela's bringing him," Bobby nodded.

Jenna flinched at the mention of Pam. She knew better than to wish for Pam to be out of Bobby's life – they shared a child together – Pam would always be there. But Jenna wanted to be sure that she was the one that Bobby wanted in his life. _Pam gave up on Bobby a year ago, _Jenna thought, _Bobby is with me because he wants to be._ Jenna closed her eyes and snuggled closure to him, hoping that she would be able to hold her own against Pam – the ex Mrs. Ewing, who was a very formidable woman in her own right. Jenna knew that from the moment they met, when Pam confronted her about her relationship with Bobby. Jenna was with Bobby at the moment, but she felt unsure if she would be able to be with him for the rest of her life.


	3. 3: The Barbeque

**A/N: There's no amount of thanks that's enough to go to those who are patient enough to wait for updates and read and review. I treasure each one.**

The golden sun streaked the Texas sky in anticipation for the next Ewing family barbeque. The sun's rays stirred Sue Ellen from her evening slumber and she stretched a long arm over her head. A gentle knock at the door prompted her to raise her head.

"Come in," she said gently.

J.R. came into the bedroom, carrying a breakfast tray with a single pink rose from Miss Ellie's beautiful garden. "Morning Darlin'."

"J.R.?" Sue Ellen questioned, covering her body under the covers. "What are you doing here?"

J.R. rested the tray on the bed. "I figured with all the work you've been doing – you might enjoy breakfast in bed." J.R. stood at the edge of her bed, somewhat unsure of himself.

Sue Ellen leaned forward and pulled the food towards her. Teresa had cooked a magnificent breakfast of toast, eggs, orange juice, and sausage. "Thank-you," Sue Ellen said shyly as she raised the glass to her lips.

"Do you remember in the early years of our marriage, when I brought you breakfast in bed every Sunday?" J.R. smiled.

"It seems like ages ago," Sue Ellen replied as she cut into her food. "Was there something else you needed, J.R.?"

J.R. frowned slightly and shook his head. "Bobby and I will be around the ranch today to help with the final touches. Let me know if you need us." J.R. hurried out of the room, hoping to hide the hurt from his rebuff by Sue Ellen. He had wanted to do something special for her, to ease her day and make her remember the happier side of their marriage – the part that he was hoping to rekindle. Though Sue Ellen acknowledged his kindness, she kept her distance.

Sue Ellen touched the delicate rose petals. She could tell that J.R. went to great trouble to pick out the perfect flower from the garden. He had once affectionately called his 'Texas Rose', a name that he reserved especially for her. Sue Ellen inhaled the scent, fighting back a tear. _It would be easier to hate you J.R., _Sue Ellen thought spitefully. _If you just didn't care about me and moved on with your own life. _Sue Ellen could see small glimmers of compassion here and there – the way he brought her breakfast, the time he spent with John Ross, the way he listened to her request to be polite to Clayton. _I don't know if I can ever trust you again, _she breathed, swallowing the juice as it flew down her throat.

The kitchen was abuzz with activity as Donna and Lucy dictated to the foremen what to do for the afternoon. Sue Ellen quickly dressed and joined the others, hoping to avoid J.R.

"How are you this morning, Sue Ellen?" Donna asked as she examined the clip board. "Lucy and I thought we'd get a head start and let you rest."

"You've done so much already," Lucy added.

"I'm fine, thank-you," Sue Ellen said warmly. "Miss Ellie and Clayton are coming into the DFW airport at 2:00, they'll be at the ranch a little later."

The ladies collaborated outside as they saw the final work being done.

"Do you think today will go smoothly?" Donna asked.

"Of course not," Lucy laughed, "It's a Ewing Barbeque. What's a party without a scene?"

Sue Ellen pondered Lucy's words, hoping that everything would go well for Miss Ellie's sake.

* * *

"Pam I don't want to go!" Cliff pouted as he struggled to trump Mark in a classic video game.

"I told Sue Ellen we are going and that's that," Pam said as she helped Afton with the dishes.

"YES!" Mark shouted, jumping into the air after finishing off Cliff in a death-match.

"Just another thing to ruin my afternoon!" Cliff shouted, throwing the game controllers onto the ground.

"Sore loser," Mark smirked as he went to the kitchen to kiss Pam. "No kiss for the winner?"

Pam smiled and tugged at Mark's tie. "For the winner," she kissed him with fervor and released him. "Now why don't you help convince Cliff that going to the Ewing Barbeque is a good idea?"

"He has a point, Pam," Afton said quietly as she sat at the table, chewing on a fingernail. "I don't think the Ewings will be too thrilled to see me or Cliff."

"You're talking about Sue Ellen?" Pam asked.

"And J.R."

Pam grabbed Afton's hand. "Everything that happened between you, Sue Ellen, and J.R. is all in the past. I talked to Sue Ellen myself – the invitation includes you."

"She's just saying that to be polite," Afton scoffed.

"There are going to be over one-hundred people at the barbeque, you probably won't even have to talk to Ewings."

Afton gave Pam a half-smile. "I'll feel out of place – I don't know half of the people there."

"You know me, Cliff, Mark, and Christopher – that is plenty. Plus, they'll be Ewing food and Ewing music, plenty of entertainment."

Afton grinned at Pam. "Okay, you win. Now all I have to do is talk to Cliff." The women turned to the living room, where Cliff and Mark were playing another game.

"Honestly," Pam chastised, "You two are acting like little boys with that game!"

"Honey, it's a negotiation ploy," Mark reasoned, not taking his eyes off the screen. "If I win, Cliff goes to the barbeque."

"And if you lose?" countered Afton.

"I won't," Mark laughed, proving his point by beating Cliff yet again.

Cliff jumped up and shook his fist at the women. "You two distracted me with all of your talking!"

"Sure Cliff," Afton teased, "Now go finish getting dressed."

Mark played with Christopher in the playpen while Pam and Afton sat back down in the kitchen.

"Are you nervous about seeing Jenna with Bobby?" Afton asked.

"No," Pam said, drumming her hands on the table. "Jenna's got every right to see Bobby, besides, I have Mark."

"I'm just surprised that you're so excited about this party."

"I'm not excited," Pam said. "And I need you there as an ally – they'll be plenty of gossip – most of it directed at me, Bobby, and Jenna, and I won't go through it alone."

"You aren't alone," Afton promised. "We can suffer together."

Pamela gave Afton a sisterly hug. She had grown very fond of Afton Cooper over the past year. She proved to be a good partner for Cliff and having her around made Pamela feel like she was part of a family once again.

* * *

The first guests arrived early in the afternoon. Punk and Mavis Anderson greeted the Ewings with open arms, not having seen them in a long time.

"I wonder if Ellie has changed since her trip?" Mavis wondered aloud to Sue Ellen as the two sipped water.

"I'm sure Miss Ellie will be fine," Sue Ellen promised. "She really needed a break."

"Yes she did," Mavis agreed. "I thought it was very thoughtful of Clayton Farlow to escort her and look out for her. He's really a decent man."

Sue Ellen raised her glass and nodded in agreement with Mavis, surveying the hard work that she, Lucy, and Donna had put into making the event happen.

Jenna, Bobby, and Charlie arrived together, with Charlie running for the petting zoo in the corner of the lawn. Lucy monitored John Ross, Lucy, and the other children as they all petted and awed at the animals.

Bobby squeezed Sue Ellen's hand, complimenting her for a job well done. "Mamma will be proud."

"I just hope she doesn't mind," Sue Ellen said.

Jenna clung to Bobby's arm and narrowed her eyes at a familiar car that was pulling into the driveway.

"Christopher's here," John Ross cried as he ran for the car, with Sue Ellen trailing him.  
She pulled her son against her body as Pam, Christopher, Mark, Cliff, and Afton showed up together.

"Christopher, come see the zoo," John Ross said, as he pulled a toddling Christopher behind him.

"Hello, Pamela," Sue Ellen said, giving her friend a hug. "I really am glad that you came." Sue Ellen turned to Mark and greeted him warmly.

"You've done a wonderful job, Sue Ellen," Mark complimented.

"Thank-you," Sue Ellen said with a smile.

Afton and Cliff got out of the car and stood behind Mark and Pam.

"Hello Cliff," Sue Ellen said with a tight smile. "Afton."

"Hello Sue Ellen," Cliff said amicably.

"Sue Ellen," Afton said in her best-grown up voice, straightening her posture in an attempt to hide her nerves.

"Well Barnes, glad you found the place," J.R. said as he placed his arms on Sue Ellen's shoulders. Sue Ellen flinched under his touch.

Cliff glared at his enemy. "Well it isn't too hard to find you know."

J.R. was about to open his mouth to retort when Bobby and Jenna joined the group.

"Hello Pam," Bobby said, locking eyes with her.

"Bobby," Pam said, a small smile forming on her lips.

Jenna coughed awkwardly, not able to ignore the stare that the two exes shared.

"Hello Jenna," Pam said with a nod.

"Pam," Jenna replied, squeezing Bobby's arm tighter. "How are you Mark?"

"I'm just fine," Mark smiled, holding Pam's hand.

J.R. looked back and forth in amazement. "Well since we are all fine, why don't we enjoy the party," he winked and walked off. The couples followed his lead and dispersed around the ranch.

Sue Ellen ducked into the house to get out of the heat and slowly massaged her shoulders, releasing an afternoon's worth of tension. She turned to find herself face to face with Afton Cooper, who jumped in her tracks.

"I was just looking for the restroom," Afton said quickly, lowering her head.

Sue Ellen shielded her eyes from the sun as she gazed upon one of the many women that J.R. had bedded during their marriage.

"You did a wonderful job redecorating," Afton added, admiring the kitchen as she shifted her foot uncomfortably.  
"Thank-you," Sue Ellen said coolly, assessing her rival's apprehension. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Very much. I always thought Southfork was a wonderful place."

"I bet you did," Sue Ellen smirked, turning away from her guest.

"Sue Ellen," Afton called after her, following her into the den.

"Is there something you needed?" Sue Ellen asked frustrated, with her hands on her hips.

"I'd like to think that we could get past everything," Afton said, summoning up every ounce of courage she had.

"Get past what?" Sue Ellen asked as she walked toward the mantle. "You sleeping with my husband or you accusing me of manipulating men?"

"We both made mistakes," Afton pointed out. "And I'd like to apologize for mine."

"Why?" Sue Ellen asked suspiciously. "Don't tell me there's something else that I have that you covet?"

"We're going to cross paths Sue Ellen," Afton said sensibly. "We run in similar circles, our families are connected together. I'd like to think we can at least be civil to one another."

"Civil?" Sue Ellen scoffed, walking towards Afton. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you slept with my husband!" Sue Ellen walked off, leaving Afton behind her. Walking through the kitchen door, she nearly ran into J.R.

"Darlin'," J.R. said as he pressed his hand against her shoulder, blocking her. He sensed her agitated demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a lovely little run-in with one of your former flings," Sue Ellen pointed out. "Tell me, have you invited any other former partners that I don't know about – because I would like a warning!" Sue Ellen moved J.R.'s hand off her shoulder and made her way to the drink area outside for a cool glass of water.

J.R. frowned and bumped into Afton as she tried to get out. "What did you say to her?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Afton said, glaring at J.R. "Clearly your wife has issues with your personal life."

"You certainly created plenty of those," J.R. responded.

"I was a different person then." Afton crossed her arms, maintaining her ground. "And I will not spend the rest of my life apologizing or feeling guilty for my mistakes. I apologized once, my conscience is clear."

Afton attempted to side-step J.R., but he stopped her. "You still close with that loser Barnes?" he asked, blocking her against a counter.

Afton shook her head. "How is that any concern of yours?" she queried, struggling to push past him.

"Just wondering why you're with him," J.R. smirked. "You must be applying for saint-hood or something; you've been living with him for over two years, and he still hasn't asked you to marry him." J.R. chuckled as he walked out. "Though I'm sure you two are very happy together."

Afton ran her fingers through her hair, not wanting to admit how upset J.R. had made her with his dig about Cliff. But no matter how cruel he was, he was partially right – Cliff had yet to propose to her, or even make a commitment beyond living together. Afton wound up in the condo when she no longer had a place to stay; Cliff had offered her a home and she took it – there was nothing romantic or special about it. She often felt as though Cliff treated her like a roommate rather than a girlfriend. On the rare nights when they were both off work, he always suggested staying in, he disliked going out – unless it was going on a double date with Pam and Mark. Afton sighed as she walked out the kitchen. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she was getting tired of the lack of direction in her relationship with Cliff. Afton resolved to forget about her problems and attempt to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

Pam watched as Christopher and Charlie petted the little ducklings in the corner of the zoo.

"He loves animals," Bobby said as he came up next to Pam.

"I know," Pam said, giving Bobby a small smile. "He sleeps with a different stuffed animal every week – this week is the…."

"Elephant," Bobby finished, laughing along with Pam.

"You remember?" Pam asked astonished.

"Christopher brought it with him when he spent the night at Southfork a few days back."

"He loves Southfork – and being with you," Pam added. "Weekends don't come quickly enough for him."

"I feel the same way," Bobby said.

Pam lowered her head, she didn't want to admit how much she enjoyed the weekends for the sheer opportunity of coming to Southfork and seeing Bobby, and if she was lucky, spending the afternoon with him and Christopher.

"Pam…" Bobby began slowly, but he wasn't able to complete his thought as Jenna came up behind him took his hand.

"Bobby, Charlie was wondering if she could go riding?"

Bobby looked from Jenna to Pam and then back again.

"You go on Bobby," Pam said, eying Jenna. "I'll catch up with you later."

Jenna looked triumphant as she led Bobby away from Pam and towards the stables.

J.R. eyed the scene between Bobby, Pam, and Jenna over his full plate of food. He didn't particularly like what he saw; it was obvious to him, and anyone who may have been observing, that Bobby and Pam still had a spark between them. _Jenna must be aware of that and if she's smart, she'll not let him get away again, _J.R. mused. He spotted Sue Ellen thanking the caterers for a job well done and grabbed a drink. He wondered what Afton had done to make Sue Ellen so angry.

"Darlin'," J.R. said, holding out his peace offering. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't dehydrate in the heat," he joked.

"How thoughtful," Sue Ellen smirked as she took the drink. "And thank-you." Sue Ellen eagerly brought the cool liquid to her lips. "I haven't had the opportunity to eat a thing the entire time. I don't know how Miss Ellie planned all of these events and still found time to enjoy herself," she chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Well this is your party too," J.R. said as he grabbed another plate of food and offered it to her. "Why don't you sit and relax until mamma and Clayton get here?"

"That would be nice," Sue Ellen said, picking a table in the shade. J.R. took a seat next to her.

"You must have heard this a million times today Sue Ellen, but you really did a wonderful job."

Sue Ellen smiled at the compliment and took a bite of ham. "You know I have thrown events before, I've even helped plan family barbeques."

"But not on your own," J.R. reminded her. "I am impressed."

Sue Ellen couldn't help but smile at her husband. She knew him better than anyone else, and she could always tell when he was being sincere. "Thank-you J.R." Sue Ellen looked at her husband. "I'm sorry for snapping at you the way I did," she said softly, regretting taking her anger out on him, holding past grudges when they had both made mistakes. She had forgiven J.R. for several of his previous indiscretions, including Afton, but Holly Harwood was the lone holdout.

"I'm sure I deserved it," J.R. said, accepting her apology.

"Maybe so," Sue Ellen smirked, "But I shouldn't be wasting a wonderful party yelling at you," she laughed.

J.R. joined in with her laugher, happy to have a brief moment with her. "You know, you could make it up to me by saving me a dance," he gestured to the band.

"I don't know, J.R.," Sue Ellen said softly, looking at the plethora of couples dancing together without a care in the world. She didn't want to let herself get close to him, close enough for him to sweet-talk her – convince her – that the past didn't matter and that he was truly a changed man. She hated the fact that she didn't trust herself around him, that he invaded her thoughts when he wasn't in the room, could still make her blush with one little comment.

"It's just one dance," J.R. joked, "You don't even have to enjoy it."

Sue Ellen looked at her husband as Cliff Barnes, clearly drunk from the party, stumbled over to Sue Ellen.

"Well if it isn't the lovely hostess," Cliff slurred, raising a glass to Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen narrowed her eyes at Cliff as his arms flailed around him. _I'm surprised sweet little Afton isn't keeping a closer watch on him?_ Not wanting to cause a scene, Sue Ellen politely asked Cliff how he was doing.

"What are you doing here Barnes?" J.R. glared at his enemy, seething at the fact that Cliff was showing interest in _his _wife. Random guests near the table inched closer, anticipating a brawl between the two feuding families.

Cliff turned to J.R. and took a step forward, spilling part of his drink in the process. "It's a free country." Cliff turned his attention back to Sue Ellen. "And the last I heard, the lovely Mrs. Ewing is unattached."

That comment was more than enough for J.R., who was ready to lunge at his opponent. Sue Ellen took his arm under the table and squeezed it, begging him not to cause a scene.

J.R. glared in disgust at Cliff, eying Afton as she stalked towards him, hearing the entire conversation. "I believe your girlfriend is looking for you," J.R. smirked as Afton pulled Cliff away from the crowd.

Afton dragged Cliff to an uncrowded corner of the festivities. "What are you trying to do!" she demanded, near tears. It was bad enough being shot down by Sue Ellen Ewing, only to be teased by her husband, but to see Cliff make a drunken fool of himself in front of them was more than she could handle.

"It's a party," Cliff said defensively. "And I was having a good time."

"You've had too much to drink," Afton said, taking Cliff's hand. "And you were causing a scene, after promising to be on your best behavior."

Cliff attempted to walk away, but Afton wouldn't hear of it. "I think we should go," Afton said coolly, "Before anything else happens."

"Go home with Mark," Cliff laughed. "He's been alone for most of the afternoon with Bobby monopolizing Pam." To prove his point, Cliff gestured to the zoo section, where Pam and Bobby were watching Christopher play with the children.

Afton frowned. "Is that what this is about?" Afton gestured towards Pam and Bobby. "Pam and Bobby are being there for Christopher, he's their son; they aren't just going to stop talking to one another."

"The sight of a Ewing talking to a Barnes makes me want to drink," Cliff said, walking towards the open bar.

"You have had more than enough to drink," Afton said firmly. "I am going to get Mark and we are going home!" Afton found Mark alone by the band, and within minutes, she was leaving with him and Cliff.

Sue Ellen and J.R. had viewed the fight between Cliff and Afton from the table. Sue Ellen was surprised that J.R. hadn't retaliated to Cliff's boorish behavior. "I think you may have earned that dance," Sue Ellen said, her hand still in his. "Thank-you for not fighting with Cliff."

J.R. chuckled and stood up. "I couldn't ruin Mamma's party." J.R. winked as he gallantly helped Sue Ellen out her chair. "Plus, I wanted to see the hostess smile."

Sue Ellen followed J.R. out to the dance floor as a slow song began. J.R. subtlety pulled her towards him, sensing her apprehension. "I won't try anything I promise," he assured her, as Sue Ellen rested her head on his shoulder.

Sue Ellen sighed and inhaled the scent of his cologne; she hadn't been this close to him in months, yet she felt a familiarity and safety within his arms. She recalled nights when she would run towards him when he came home from the office and would greet him with a kiss as he told her all of the business secrets that he never told anyone else. He loved confiding in her, and she loved listening, offer help, advice whenever he needed it.

The couple were so involved on the dance floor that they didn't see numerous eyes following them.

Lucy starred at her Aunt and Uncle over a glass of champagne while she sat with Ray and Donna at one of the tables, sampling a platter of food, and rolled her eyes in disgust. "So much for Sue Ellen redeeming herself," she muttered.

Donna looked on silently. "Lucy, Sue Ellen knows what she's doing. She's come a long way since she married him."

"If she had any common sense, she wouldn't have married him in the first place," Lucy huffed. She had never held very much affection for her oldest uncle, and when she had discovered how far he had gone to keep her parents apart, she was ready to write him off for good, yet he had sunk a new low with the death of Mickey Trotter.

"Well I think we should follow their lead," Ray laughed, extending a hand to Donna as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

On the other side of the party, Bobby and Jenna were having a conversation of their own, away from the rest of the guests.

"We finally have some time for ourselves," Jenna laughed as she picked at a dandelion.

Bobby picked up a flower and placed it in Jenna's hair. "Thank-you for letting me spend time with Christopher and Pam today." Bobby kissed Jenna on the lips, releasing pent up feelings that he held since the early morning.

"They are still your family, and I'm still learning to cope with that."

Bobby and Jenna sat next to each other on a fence. "You are pretty terrific you know that; most girlfriends wouldn't be as understanding as you."

Jenna blushed at Bobby's compliment. "I can be as understanding as I need to be – because I intend to keep you Bobby Ewing, and I won't let anyone or anything get in the way of that."

"Mamma's going to be surprised to see you when she arrives."

"Does she know that we've been seeing each other?" Jenna asked quietly.

Bobby looked at Jenna. "I haven't really been able to talk to her while she's been on vacation. Most communication has been through Clayton."

"Do you think she'll be happy to see me?" Jenna asked shyly. Bobby looked up at her, somewhat confused. "The last time she saw me, I had left you at the altar and never came back to Texas."

"That was a long time ago," Bobby reminded her. "You shouldn't let the past intimidate you." Bobby squeezed her shoulders. "My mamma always liked you – she thought we were a perfect match."

_Perfect match, _Jenna thought to herself, _seems like everyone thought at the time but me._ She couldn't help but wonder what Miss Ellie's reaction would be to her, after knowing Pam for so long. _Does she expect me to take her place? Will she accept me right away? Will I be compared to her?_

"Stop worrying," Bobby chuckled. "Everyone is supposed to be happy when Mamma and Clayton show up."

"You're right," Jenna said, taking Bobby's hand. "You know she's never met Charlie before."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Mamma loves kids, and Charlie's a terrific girl. John Ross loves being around her."

Bobby and Jenna looked in the horizon and saw a car coming up the driveway. "They're here," Bobby said, hopping off the fence, offering a hand to Jenna to help her.

Back in the crowd, J.R. and Sue Ellen were still bound together in a slow trance. She opened her eyes to look at him and was stunned to see him eying her with tenderness, something that she hadn't seen, or bothered to see in months. Sue Ellen slowly pulled away, becoming nervous as she sent J.R. an apologetic smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, tilting her chin up.

"J.R….." Sue Ellen said softly, wanting to tell him that this was too much for her, that she couldn't handle the closeness right away.

"Grandma's here," Lucy called, guiding John Ross to the gate where Clayton and Ellie stepped out.

"Your mother's here," Sue Ellen said, grateful for an excuse to get away from him. Sue Ellen and J.R. moved with the crowd to greet the Ewing matriarch after a long and well deserved vacation.

Ellie walked arm and arm with Clayton, deeply moved at the scene before her. Clayton had told her that Sue Ellen was planning a barbeque the day they returned, but she had no idea how large it would be.

"Mamma," J.R. said, bending down to kiss his mother on the cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, J.R.," Ellie said, pulling her eldest into a warm embrace, hugging Sue Ellen in turn.

Clayton looked on as Ellie greeted her sons with open arms. Bobby extended a warm handshake and a smile to Clayton. "Thank-you for taking care of Mamma," he said quietly, out of earshot.

"It wasn't any trouble," Clayton smiled.

J.R. coughed and dutifully extended his hand to Clayton, remembering his promise to Sue Ellen about being civil. "I'm sure you two had a nice trip."

"We did," Clayton said, eying J.R. He didn't know what to expect from the mighty J.R. Ewing, but Clayton was not afraid of the challenge before him. He wasn't about to let J.R. intimidate him, not today or any other day.

Sue Ellen crossed behind J.R. to greet Clayton while Miss Ellie connected with her sons. Clayton pulled her into a warm hug and examined her carefully. "You are looking well Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen blushed from the attention and smiled. "I'm sure I do from the last time I saw you. I felt so horrible, there was nothing else I could do but feel better."

"Then things are going well for you?" Clayton asked as he generously offered Sue Ellen his arm as they walked into the party.

"I think so," Sue Ellen said quietly. "I feel like my life is finally coming back together again – slowly though."

"I can't believe you've organized a party like this for Miss Ellie."

"I wanted to do something special for her – she's been so wonderful to me, like a mother." Sue Ellen and Clayton sat at a nearby table. "How have you been?"

"Very relaxed," Clayton laughed. "I feel like I needed a vacation just as much as Ellie." Clayton coughed as he fumbled to find the words as he asked Sue Ellen about the family.

"John Ross is doing much better," Sue Ellen assured him. "He enjoys his day sessions at Windsor Meadows."

"That's wonderful to hear," Clayton smiled.

"Even the battle for Ewing Oil has calmed down some – over the past few months," Sue Ellen said, hoping to appear optimistic

"That's what Bobby's been telling me," Clayton said, furrowing his brow. "Last week, he told me that he was fairly certain that J.R. would win." Sue Ellen pursed her lips and listened to Clayton. "I don't know how Ellie is going to feel when one son takes it all."

"But it's the way it has to be," Sue Ellen said softly, knowing how happy J.R. would be to finally have the company all to himself.

"Either way, there's going to be a fall-out."

"I'm prepared for that," Sue Ellen said, "The whole family's been bracing themselves for the news. But it seems it's been decided already." Sue Ellen narrowed her eyes, the thought of J.R. running 51% of the company frightened her. _If I haven't lost him already, I will to the company._

Clayton eyed her demeanor and promptly changed the subject by asking her to dance, which Sue Ellen happily agreed to as he led her to the dance floor.

At the drink table, J.R. glared at Clayton Farlow dancing with his wife. _Apparently I've got two women to protect, _J.R. muttered, _he's after my whole family._ J.R. decided to walk the ranch and talk business with a few Dallas oilmen then watch the sad scene before him.

Jenna and Bobby sat together at a small table as Ellie caught up with both of them.

"It really is nice to see you again Jenna," Ellie said. "You look lovely."

"Thank-you Mrs. Ewing…" Jenna stumbled, playing with her fingers.

"Ellie," the woman smiled, "Please call me Ellie."

"Thank-you Miss Ellie," Jenna smiled, feeling somewhat more comfortable.

Bobby joined Christopher at the zoo area, letting Jenna and Ellie get reacquainted.

"Bobby told me how happy he is to have gotten reacquainted with you again," Ellie said, lifting a glass of champagne to her lips.

"Did he? It was pure coincidence." Jenna smiled as she explained to Miss Ellie how Bobby happened to wander into Billy Bob's one afternoon, and how they had been inseparable since then.

"From what he's told me, I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," Ellie winked.

Jenna broke into a happy smile, pleased to know that Bobby thought so highly of her. "I hope we will," she said meaning every word.


	4. Chapter 4: An Announcement

**Hello everyone. This update, and future updates are made with the assistance of my wonderful beta Melanie. Thanks for the continual support for this story, and all of my other stories. Please enjoy.**

The party continued until late into the evening with several guests staying behind to enjoy the final moments of the party. Sue Ellen observed the workers clearing off the area to return Southfork to its pristine condition for the following day, making it seem as though there was no party at all.

"You should be proud of yourself," Ellie said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The boys have been telling me how well you've been handling things around the house." Ellie looked at her daughter-in-law with pride. "Somehow I knew I could count on you to keep the family together."

"It was nothing Miss Ellie," Sue Ellen blushed. "Things have been quiet lately; the house seems to run itself."

"It's good to be home," Ellie said as they walked into the house. "Surrounded by friends and family – it was the perfect welcoming."

Sue Ellen smiled and pulled out a chair for her mother-in-law in the kitchen.

"How are things for you Sue Ellen?"

"Things are fine Miss Ellie. I'm feeling much better."

"And J.R.?" Ellie gently prodded.

Sue Ellen blushed at his name as she smoothed her hair. "He and Bobby have been working at Ewing Oil, though it seems to have calmed down a bit."

"Sue Ellen, you know that wasn't what I meant," Ellie said, taking her daughter-in-law's hand. "J.R. tells me that you are staying across the hall, in a separate room."

Sue Ellen sighed softly. "It's my way of coping – of protecting myself."

"From my son?" Ellie questioned.

"Miss Ellie, my relationship with J.R…." Sue Ellen began, slightly frustrated.

"Is your business," Ellie finished, "And I realize that. I was so surprised by your decision."

"It's really the perfect arrangement," Sue Ellen explained, repeating the lie that she often told herself at night. "We've been getting along fine since…" Sue Ellen stumbled over the words, "Since the fire."

"If you're happy, and J.R.'s happy, and John Ross is happy, then I can't ask for anything more," Ellie said, somewhat unconvinced.

"The family will be even happier now that you are back." Sue Ellen eyed Clayton talking with Bobby and Ray outside. "Did you have a nice time with Clayton?"

"I had a wonderful time." Ellie followed Sue Ellen's glance to the men. "You know he's a wonderful man."

"I know," Sue Ellen said softly. _Believe me, I know._

The two walked outside to the stables. "He knew just what to say and do to alleviate all of the tension." Ellie stood up. "Men like him don't come around every day."

"No they don't," Sue Ellen agreed.

Ellie and Sue Ellen began to walk outside. "I never thought I would ever be comfortable being in the company of another man after Jock."

Sue Ellen widened her eyes behind Miss Ellie, wondering if J.R.'s theory about his mother and Clayton Farlow had any merit. "But you've grown accustomed to him?"

"I have." Ellie turned to Sue Ellen. "He's made me very happy lately – happier than I've been in a long time." Ellie sighed and started to the stables. "It's very important for me to be able to talk to someone about things," she said softly.

"You know that you can always talk to me about anything," Sue Ellen said quietly, still reeling from Ellie's confession about Clayton.

"Clayton told me how close you once were," Ellie said, "When you were living at the Southern Cross with Dusty. You mean a great deal to him."

Sue Ellen leaned against a barrel of hay and looked at Miss Ellie, wondering exactly how much Clayton had told her about their relationship, how close they continued to stay after she had left Dusty and moved to the townhouse.

"Your approval of my relationship with Clayton means a great deal to me," Ellie said. "If you weren't happy with my seeing him, I'd stop."

Sue Ellen smiled at her mother-in-law. "You don't need my approval Miss Ellie, and Clayton is a wonderful man. You two could be very happy together."

"I think we will be," Ellie said.

"Is there something else you were going to tell me?" Sue Ellen asked, curious about what the discussion was leading to.

"You'll find out later," Ellie said as they started to head back to the family. "I hope Pam hasn't left yet, I was hoping to see her and Christopher before they left."

"Pan wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," Sue Ellen assured her, proving her point when she saw Pam and Christopher sitting with Lucy and Donna.

Sue Ellen escaped to the kitchen for a breather while Ellie marveled at how large Christopher had become.

"Did you have a nice talk with mamma?" J.R. asked, taking off his hat.

Sue Ellen turned around and stared at her husband. "I'm beginning to think that you're following my every move," she said with a small smile.

"I just wanted to get away from Farlow for a little while." J.R. glanced outside as Clayton regaled Bobby and Ray with stories of his European vacation with Ellie. "I thought he would have left by now."

Sue Ellen shook her head. "After talking with your mother, I don't think Clayton will be leaving the picture any time soon."

J.R. snapped his fingers. "I knew that that man was cavorting with my mamma."

"J.R.," Sue Ellen chided. "The feelings seem to be mutual," she said, trying to mask her shock and slight disappointment.

"And just how serious are they?" J.R. asked.

"She didn't really say," Sue Ellen said softly, stealing another look at Clayton. "But I don't think it's anything too serious."

J.R. eyed Sue Ellen's stolen glance at Clayton. "Don't tell me you're jealous," he joked with a chuckle.

Sue Ellen opened her mouth and stepped towards her husband. "Sometimes you say the most disgusting things," she huffed, walking out of the room.

"Darlin'," J.R. called after her, wanting to apologize for his behavior.

"You certainly do have a way with women," Lucy smirked from the doorway, catching the tail end of the discussion.

J.R. frowned and turned on his niece. "Lucy, why don't you do this whole family a big favor and go move to California with your loser father and hillbilly of a Mamma?" J.R. walked off before Lucy could retaliate.

Pam sat back, enjoying her time with her former mother-in-law, who she rarely saw now that she was divorced from Bobby.

"You should come by more often," Ellie suggested, "Southfork is always welcome to you and Christopher."

"Thank-you Miss Ellie," Pam said, her eyes diverting to Bobby and Jenna, sharing a soft kiss near the pool. "But you understand that things are complicated."

Ellie nodded her head. "Things were always complicated between you and Bobby, but in the end, I thought you two would still be together."

_It's a little late for that, _Pam thought softly. "I promise to try to keep in touch," she said taking Miss Ellie's hand. Pam said her goodbyes to Miss Ellie as she grabbed Christopher and head for the car.

"Pam!" Bobby came up behind her. After placing Christopher in the car, she turned towards Bobby.

"Weren't you going to say goodbye?" Bobby asked, somewhat disappointed.

Pam smiled apologetically. "You know that you're going to see me this weekend when I drop Christopher off."

"Mamma really appreciated you being here today," Bobby said with his hands in his pockets, fumbling for words.

"I was glad to come," Pam smiled. "It was nice to see Miss Ellie and Southfork again."

"You're welcome here any time," Bobby said quickly.

"Your mamma said the same thing," Pam laughed. Bobby joined in her laughter and helped her into the car.

"I'll see you and Christopher next weekend."

"It's a date," Pam waved as she drove off. Bobby watched her go with a heavy feeling in his heart, knowing that he would be counting the days until he saw her and his son again.

Jenna came up behind him and placed an arm over his shoulder. "You're awfully quite," she noted. "Is anything wrong?"

Bobby shook his head. "I hate saying goodbye to Christopher. Every time he leaves, a part of me falls apart."

"You'll see him next weekend," Jenna promised as she led Bobby back to the house.

* * *

Sue Ellen looked out the window of her bedroom, admiring the stars, becoming lost in thought.

J.R. entered the bedroom with a brief knock on the door. "I've been looking for you all over the house," he admitted, walking toward her.

Sue Ellen turned to him, her eyes fixed on his frame.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Clayton."

"Sometimes you say the most appalling things," Sue Ellen proclaimed.

J.R. hung his head his head. "And here I thought I was doing better."

"You are," Sue Ellen said. She stepped a little closer to her husband, inhaling the final bit of his cologne when Lucy came into the room.

"Grandma wants everyone downstairs," Lucy reported, eying her aunt and uncle with suspicion.

"We'll be right down," Sue Ellen said, waving Lucy off.

Lucy turned to leave, and Sue Ellen raised her head to meet her husband's blue eyes. "We should probably go down and see the family."

"Of course," J.R. agreed, disappointed as he followed his wife down the stairs. Ellie and Clayton were front and center in the living room, with Ray and Donna on half of the sofa, Bobby and Jenna on the other side, and Lucy and John Ross sitting on love seats. Sue Ellen and J.R. promptly took seats in two of the armchairs, waiting for Ellie to speak.

"The barbeque was a wonderful success," Ellie said, looking at Sue Ellen, Donna, and Lucy. "And I'm very happy to be home. We've all overcome a great deal since the fire." Ellie grasped Clayton's hand for courage. "I got to know Clayton very well while I was away," Ellie stole a glance at Clayton as she continued. "And I know that you will all grow to like him just as much as I do."

Bobby and J.R. stole glances to one another, wondering where their mother was getting at. Sue Ellen looked on, wide-eyed, sensing what was coming with a slight trepidation.

"While we were away, Clayton asked me to marry him," Ellie said finally. The room was dead silent as everyone stilled to listen. "And I said yes," she said happily, with a smile on her face.

The family was frozen in their seats, absorbing the information. Taking the lead, Donna stood up to hug Miss Ellie and congratulate her. Sue Ellen eyed Clayton, standing behind Ellie and walked over to him, giving him a welcoming hug.

"You could have told me earlier," she whispered, as Lucy and Donna talked with Ellie.

"Ellie wanted everyone to know together," Clayton said. He eyed Sue Ellen's serious expression. "You are okay with this aren't you?"

"I have a feeling that you and Miss Ellie are going to be very happy together," Sue Ellen whispered, kissing Clayton on the cheek. Sue Ellen eyed J.R. as Ray congratulated Clayton. Ray was the only male in the room to approach him, and Sue Ellen knew why. Bobby and J.R. looked from each other, to their mother, to Clayton in concerned expressions, and Sue Ellen had a feeling that the small peace that had been formed since the fire was going to be broken.

Ellie looked at her two grown boys with a nervous smile. "Boys?"

As if on cue, Bobby gallantly stood up and gave his mother a warm hug. "I'm very happy for you mamma," he said. He then extended a hand to Clayton, the man that he hardly knew, who was going to be a part of his family. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," Clayton said, accepting the shake. His eyes were also on J.R., slumped low in his seat he glared at Clayton. J.R. stood up and walked to the bar and poured himself another drink. He turned and looked at his mother and then to Clayton, with the entire family watching him to see what he would say.

"So when exactly is the blessed event?" he asked, downing his drink in one gulp, going back for another.

Ellie's face fell as she saw her son pour the contents into a glass. "We haven't quite discussed it yet."

J.R. nodded his head as he finished his drink, slamming the empty glass onto the mantle. "Then there's still time for you to change your mind," he finished as he turned to leave upstairs. No one said one word as J.R. walked up the winding staircase, muttering to himself drunken slurs that no one could understand.

Clayton moved to a very nervous Ellie as she sat down on the chair. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected everyone to be happy," she said softly, trying to keep from crying in front of the family. He gently rubbed her back, glaring up at the staircase, seething. J.R. was not going to make the transition easy on anyone.

Donna was the first to speak as she stood up. "Don't let him ruin a wonderful night," she said, with a smile. "I for one am happy for both of you."

"We all are," Jenna finished.

Lucy looked down at the carpet, playing with the fringed edge. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she wasn't all that happy about her grandmother marrying a man that she didn't even know. "He spoils everything," she said bitterly, letting out her frustration with a jab at her uncle.

"Lucy," Ellie warned with a look, "This is just going to take some adjusting to – for everyone."

Ray looked at Clayton, hoping to ease the tension. "Have you seen Southern Cross since you got back?"

Clayton shook his head. "I came straight here with Miss Ellie. I'll be looking to sell the ranch soon."

Sue Ellen looked at Clayton, remembering the wonderful times she had had at Southern Cross.

"I'd be happy to help you find a buyer," Bobby generously offered.

Clayton accepted Bobby's thanks and walked with Ellie to the kitchen, leaving the family alone.

None of the family knew what to say as everyone avoided looking at the other person.

"The perfect way to end the evening – Ewing Style," Lucy muttered, finally breaking the ice.

Bobby shot her a disapproving look, but couldn't help but smile at his niece.

"It will be worth the wedding to see his disappointment," Lucy continued, hoping to lighten everyone's spirits.

Ray and Donna chuckled lightly at Lucy's comment. "He'll just have to live with it, like the rest of us," Donna said.

Sue Ellen attempted to listen as the rest of the family talked about the upcoming wedding. Her mind was swimming in different directions. _How could Clayton decide to marry Miss Ellie, to actually want to join this family?_

"Sue Ellen?" Jenna had moved next to Sue Ellen as she tried to get her attention.

"I was wondering if you were alright," Jenna said, "You look as though you're lost in thought," she said with a shy smile.

"I suppose I am," Sue Ellen said as she stood up and said goodnight to everyone. Ray and Donna soon left for the house, and Bobby and Jenna headed back to her home and Charlie, who had been brought home earlier by one of the ranch hands.

J.R. Ewing looked out the balcony of his bedroom at Southfork land – land that his father had rescued decades back during an economic depression, land that a foreigner was going to be living on. _Mamma must have lost her mind in Europe,_ _or that man managed to poison her. _J.R. wondered how serious his mother was about marrying Clayton Farlow, or more importantly, how serious he was about her, and if he could be persuaded to leave.

The bedroom door opened and J.R. turned to see a furious Sue Ellen standing in front of him.

"You bastard," she hissed, barely able to speak as she stepped towards him, standing toe to toe with her husband. "How could you do that back there?"

J.R. shook his head defensively. "I am the only one thinking clearly about the entire situation. He isn't right for her."

"Who's to say that?" Sue Ellen demanded. "You?"

"You don't know what happened between them in Europe," J.R. countered, his agitation showing.

"I know that he is a good man, a better man that you could ever be!" she spat.

J.R. pointed to the door. "If you love him so much then why don't you go downstairs to see him and leave me alone!"

Sue Ellen shook her curls – she was not letting him off that easily. "Don't you want your mother to be happy?" she questioned.

"She was plenty happy before," J.R. muttered, crossing his arms.

Sue Ellen let out a laugh at his response. "She was so happy that she decided to pack up and leave Southfork with a man she barely knew?"

J.R. grabbed her wrist and held it out in the air. "Don't you go talking like that about my Mamma in this house," he shouted. "My daddy helped to build this ranch and now some man wants to tarnish his memory."

Sue Ellen pulled away from J.R.'s grip, feeling a twinge of sympathy for J.R. "Clayton isn't going to replace Jock in this family and everyone knows it," Sue Ellen said gently. J.R. glared at Sue Ellen as she continued. "Clayton is a decent man, who fell in love with your mother and now he wants to join this family. Lord knows why, but he does."

"What is so wrong with this family?" J.R. countered, looking at Sue Ellen's brilliant diamond ring. "It seems that you have a lot to be thankful for."

Sue Ellen scoffed and turned her head. "Let's just say that money really doesn't buy happiness," Sue Ellen said coolly. "And from what I saw at the barbeque today, your mother was very happy about Clayton. They'll have a better marriage than we ever did."

"Sue Ellen…." J.R. turned to her, "We've had a good marriage."

Sue Ellen shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek. "We are married in name only J.R. – and if it weren't for our son, I would have left you a year ago."

J.R. frowned, her words had hurt him deeply. "Sue Ellen I have apologized time and again for what happened that night….between Holly and I."

"If it wouldn't have been Holly, it would have been someone else," Sue Ellen said, brushing her cheek. "There was always someone else."

J.R. reached for her hand. "That's not true." He pulled her close to him as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "After the barbeque, you told me I was improving."

"And then you broke your promise to me tonight during cocktails," she said softly as she turned to go. "Your mother is going to marry Clayton Farlow and there is nothing that you can do to stop it."

J.R. watched her go across the hall and close the door behind her. He had made a fool of himself tonight in front of everyone and worse, he had hurt the woman he loved more than life itself. J.R. sighed as he undressed for the night. _Every time I think we're growing closure, that she may come back to me, something always happens to keep us apart._ J.R. hated the fact someone as insignificant as Clayton Farlow had caused a rift between them, and that that same man was going to be joining the family and living under the house that his father built. _Daddy you'd be turning over in your grave if you saw what that man is trying to do to this family, _J.R. thought as he looked up at the ceiling. _I just hope it isn't too late to do anything – I can't lose. _J.R. sighed as he turned on his pillow. _I can't lose her._

* * *

Bobby gallantly walked Jenna to the door of her little house outside of Dallas that she shared with Charlie. It wasn't very much, but Jenna was proud of it – it was all hers. Jenna inserted her key into the lock, instructing Bobby to be quiet as they went in because Charlie was in bed.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Jenna said, turning on a small light in the living room. "I haven't been to a Ewing Barbeque in years – I've missed them."

Bobby pulled Jenna close to him and gave her a kiss. "You make a wonderful date, you know that."

"Ummm, tell me again," Jenna said softly, kissing Bobby as they moved to the couch.

"Mamma really liked seeing you today," Bobby said, complimenting Jenna on her ability to adapt to her surroundings.

"I have always liked your parents," Jenna said. "When I was a girl they practically raised me. My daddy would be off wildcatting somewhere, and Miss Ellie would always check in on me to see that I was okay."

Bobby placed his arm around Jenna's neck and held her close. He had to admit that they fit well together – they always had. In elementary school, they were table partners, in middle school, they had adjourning lockers, and by high school, they were dating. He still enjoyed spending time with her, she was easy to be around, and Charlie was an added bonus. But he was still missing the spark that he felt when he met Pam, something he had never felt with anyone else.

"It really is lovely that your mother met Clayton Farlow," Jenna said. "He seems like a good person."

"I'm sure he is," Bobby said quietly, wanting to believe the best in the situation. "I guess they'll be another wedding at Southfork in the future."

Jenna closed her eyes as she thought about Southfork. She had attended J.R.'s first marriage to Sue Ellen, it had happened when she was still in school with Bobby. She never imagined in a million years that Bobby would have asked her to marry him a few years later. All she could do was say yes to the proposal. She sat through wedding planning with Ellie and Sue Ellen, both experts in the area, chose the perfect dress, flowers, cake, and music. But her heart wasn't in the planning, or the wedding. She was young, and she wanted to see more of life. Her father had left her more than enough to live on, and Jenna wanted to leave Dallas. A few days before the wedding, Jenna left Bobby a letter, too afraid to tell him in person.

Years had passed since then and Jenna had done a great deal of growing up. All she wanted now was to provide a stable home for Charlie and live a happy life in peace. She wanted Bobby in the picture, none of her old feelings for him had died; they had only grown stronger. And when Ellie had mentioned marriage that night, a small part of her wished that she could be next.

"Hi Bobby," a small voice called from the staircase as a young Charlie peaked through the bars.

"Hey you," Bobby said with a smile as he lifted Charlie into his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"She knows that she is supposed to be in bed," Jenna reprimanded with a small smile. "You have school in the morning young lady."

"I know," Charlie said as Bobby placed her on the ground, "But I didn't get to say goodnight to you and Bobby."

"Well goodnight," Bobby said, kissing her on the forehead, "And go to bed. I need some sleep myself; I have to work in the morning."

Jenna directed Charlie to the stairs, promising to tuck her in when Bobby left.

"You have one special little girl," Bobby said. "I just love being around her."

"She loves being around you too," Jenna said. "You're like a father to her, and she could use someone like that in her life."

Bobby and Jenna walked to the door and stepped outside. "You know that I think of Charlie as my own daughter." He kissed Jenna lightly on the forehead. "You never did give me a straight answer as to whether or not she is our child."

Jenna softly sighed at Bobby's question about Charlie's parentage. It had been bothering him for years, he had wondered and asked Jenna on different occasions if there was any possibility that Charlie was in fact part Ewing, and Jenna had always ducked the question. "I think we should talk about that at a later date," Jenna said gently, "It's getting late, the family will be wanting you home."

Bobby nodded as he waved goodbye to Jenna and headed back to Southfork.

* * *

Weddings at Southfork were usually a happy and eventful occasion filled with guests, good food, music, and sometimes conflict between opposing parties. But the residents of Southfork were unsure about the union of Miss Ellie Ewing and Clayton Farlow. No one ever imagined Ellie remarrying after Jock had passed away, and the news had touched a nerve with everyone. What the Ewing family did know was that if the wedding took place, it would be an event to remember.


	5. Chapter 5: Reminiscing

**This long awaited updated is made possible by Miss Melanie, a friend and fan.**

Sue Ellen Ewing stirred as the morning sun crept in through the open window and onto her floral bedspread. Sue Ellen savored had always savored mornings in bed, especially when she had J.R. to snuggle with under the covers. Together, the two could create their own heat that rivaled the strong sun that would grace them from the balcony. Sue Ellen still enjoyed her mornings in bed, but something was missing without J.R. by her side, massaging her back, whispering in her ear, or possessing her mouth with one kiss.

"Ummm," Sue Ellen murmured as she rolled over, recalling last night's events. She wondered if she had been too hard on her husband, who never took bad news very well, and he could have acted much worse. Sue Ellen recalled her final words to him that night – that they were married in name only. The words left a sour taste in her mouth; she had wanted to hurt J.R., remind him of their arrangement – the arrangement that he had determined when he slept with one-time colleague Holly Harwood – but all it did was hurt her even more, reminding her of the hard past and the bleak present.

"We could have been so happy together," she said softly. She knew that J.R. wanted her back in his bedroom, and his life, but she was unsure how long the new arrangement would last, when the next distraction would come, what she would do if things went horribly wrong.

Sue Ellen spied a red object in the corner of her eye and reached over to touch the silky petals of a Southfork rose from Miss Ellie's garden. She reached for the flower and inhaled its rich scent, searching for an accompanying note to signal who the giver was, though she had an idea. Sue Ellen found a white note, folded in half next to her alarm clock and carefully opened it up.

_Sue Ellen,_

_ This little rose isn't enough to apologize for the way I acted last night, but I am truly sorry for letting you and the family down. I suppose it's harder to change than I thought, but know that I am truly trying to become a better man for you in the hope that someday, you would become my wife in every sense of the word._

_ ~J.R._

Sue Ellen breathed in as she held the note and rose to her chest. _He's always had a way with words, _she thought ruefully, remembering how he had charmed her during their long courtship, or how he valiantly tried to get back into her good graces after a lover's quarrel. _But just because he looks good on paper doesn't mean that he's ready, _she reminded herself as she got dressed for the morning.

The family had congregated around the breakfast table as Teresa served the Ewings their meal. Sue Ellen took her seat next to Bobby and looked to the vacant seat on her other side, wondering if J.R. was coming down for breakfast.

Lucy sensed her query and shook her head. "He left for the office this morning – early this morning," she smiled, reaching for an apple.

"I suppose that explains your good mood," Bobby joked as he scooped an extra serving of eggs on his plate.

"Are you going to the office today?" Sue Ellen asked.

Bobby shook his head. "It's another slow day today, so I'm working from home."

Sue Ellen fingered the lace tablecloth as she inquired about Miss Ellie.

"She hasn't been down this morning," Bobby said quietly. Sue Ellen gave Bobby a smile, knowing that part of the reason he was staying home was to look after his mother.

"I can't blame her after what happened last night," Lucy said.

"Lucy," Sue Ellen and Bobby warned her together.

Lucy smiled an apology. "Though I have to admit it came as a surprise."

"I'd rather not talk about that Lucy," Bobby said pointedly.

"So you're not happy with Clayton marrying Grandma either?" Lucy asked. Bobby shot her another look. "I just want to know where the family stands on the issue," Lucy insisted with a pout.

"Your grandmother is more than capable of making her own choices," Sue Ellen pointed out as she stood to leave the table.

Lucy and Bobby finished their breakfast in silence as neither one was willing to address the previous night.

* * *

Clayton Farlow walked the territory of Southern Cross Ranch for what would be one of the last times. The land had been very good to him, and he had wonderful memories of living here with his wife Amy and son Dusty. But Clayton didn't want to live on the ranch all alone, and now that Dusty was gone there was no reason to stick around. Getting reacquainted with Ellie was a blessing for Clayton, who was looking for something new in life and he found it with her. He admired Ellie for her strength, determination, and loyalty. He had seen all three first hand when she single-handedly brokered a deal between Ewing Oil and Farlow Refineries after J.R. had cut off all of Clayton's suppliers and was stuck with loads of oil. Clayton knew that Ellie had to be special, it took a great person to run a large family, and the Ewings were no exception. He stood by her after Jock's death and she came to him when he was alone. After the fire, he knew that she needed to get away, for her own sanity – she had reached a breaking point. Under his careful wing, Clayton took Ellie to Europe and nursed her back to health, all the while keeping tabs on the Ewing family in her absence. The family didn't know it, but Clayton was something of a guardian angel for them after the fire, protecting their matriarch and ensuring that the family recovered from the accident.

Clayton had gotten to know a great deal about the Ewing family, more than he had ever cared to know, but his love for Ellie surpassed any reservations he had towards the family – including J.R. Clayton had battled J.R. before, and he was determined not to let J.R. keep him from getting what he wanted – and he wanted to be with Ellie. Clayton knew right away that the Ewings were a package deal, he couldn't take Ellie without her family, he would be moving to Southfork and starting a new life with all of them. He had considered everything before he asked her, and they had talked it over at length after she said yes, and both were confident that they could make the relationship work. Until last night.

Clayton was expecting animosity from J.R., but he wasn't expecting the somewhat chilly reception from the rest of the family. Ray and Donna had been the only ones to seem truly happy about the news. Bobby had been civil to him at best, offering a stiff and perfunctory congratulations, while Lucy stared at him with glaring eyes the entire evening. He had been hoping that Sue Ellen would be a strong ally for him in the family, and he didn't realize that she would react so strongly to the announcement. He had feelings for her at one point, when she was divorced from J.R. and living on her own, and he even mustered up the courage to tell her how he felt, but the relationship hadn't been the same since. The last time he had seen her, she had stumbled into his hotel room, drunk after finding J.R. in bed with another woman. He still wanted to talk to her about how she was feeling, make sure that she was coping at the ranch with the family. She had seemed happy and content until Ellie had told the family that she was getting married to him. He could see it in her eyes, she wasn't thrilled with the news.

Clayton looked on in the horizon and spotted a familiar vehicle approaching the gate. _She had come to see him._ Clayton waved as she got out of the car.

"Hello Clayton," Sue Ellen said with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"I was hoping to see you today," Clayton said as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I was wondering how you were holding up," Sue Ellen said gently. "It looks like you're still standing."

Clayton patted Sue Ellen's shoulder. "Did you really think that J.R. could scare me off?"

Sue Ellen laughed at Clayton's joke. "I'm afraid the rest of the family wasn't very welcoming," she said, looking down on the ground, "myself included." Sue Ellen looked into Clayton's warm blue eyes. "Clayton, I'm sorry for not being supportive last night."

Clayton gave Sue Ellen's hand a squeeze. "It's alright Sue Ellen. To be honest…I wasn't expecting much a reception." Clayton and Sue Ellen took a seat near the patio table. "I suppose everyone was in shock."

Sue Ellen nodded her head. "I didn't know how serious you were about Miss Ellie until last night."

"You aren't unhappy are you?" Clayton asked. "You and I had a bit of a history and…."

"It's all in the past," Sue Ellen said. "You were there for me when I needed someone, and now I want to be there for you." Sue Ellen looked at Clayton and squeezed his hand. "I mean it Clayton, I'm happy that you're going to be joining the family." Sue Ellen eyed the expansive Southern Cross territory, land that she had grown to love very much. "It will just take some getting used to," Sue Ellen explained. "I never imagined you and Miss Ellie becoming so close."

Clayton beamed at Sue Ellen. "Your friendship means a lot to me, Sue Ellen, especially now." He walked Sue Ellen down the fenced area. "I never planned on falling in love with Ellie, Sue Ellen. It just happened."

"When you were in Europe?" Sue Ellen smiled.

"Yes," Clayton agreed. "I always liked your mother-in-law, even when she was married to Jock. After getting to know her better, I realize that I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"That's very sweet," Sue Ellen said softly.

"I realize that my relationship with her came as a shock to you."

"And to everyone else," Sue Ellen laughed, breaking the tension. "None of us really saw it coming."

"If I had my way, I would have told you first, but there wasn't time for that."

Sue Ellen gave Clayton a kiss on the cheek. "There is no need to apologize for wanting to live your life Clayton; you don't owe me any explanations."

"Thank-you Sue Ellen. It's good to know that I have one other Ewing in my corner besides Ellie."

"Bobby and Ray will grow to like you – I know they will," Sue Ellen encouraged. "We were all very grateful to you for taking care of Miss Ellie on her vacation."

"All of you?" Clayton asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sue Ellen grimaced, knowing that Clayton was referring to her husband J.R. "You can't let J.R. keep you from being with Miss Ellie."

Clayton shook his head. "I am not afraid of your husband Sue Ellen. But he means a great deal to Miss Ellie, he's her son, and it would make life easier for everyone if we could get along."

"He might come around," Sue Ellen said softly. "He isn't the same person he once was."

"I wish I was that optimistic," Clayton laughed.

"It's true," Sue Ellen insisted. "A great deal has happened since you left Dallas." One of the servants at the ranch brought out a tray of drinks for the twosome. "Clayton, if you don't mind me asking, why are you choosing to be with Miss Ellie and join the family? You know how dysfunctional we Ewings are, and I can't imagine anyone choosing to become a member of the family. Pamela ran away from it," she said softly under her breath.

Clayton drummed his fingers on the table, thinking about his answer. "I liked Miss Ellie from the moment I met her, she has some of the best qualities that Amy held, and is still original enough to be unique. I was lucky enough to fall in love with her while we were away, and now that I've met her, there is nothing in the world that could ever keep me away from her." Clayton smiled to himself as he reached for his drink. "Love isn't easy Sue Ellen, and I am having trouble selling the Southern Cross, letting go of decades of memories to start a new life, but my love for Ellie is stronger than any memory or any difficulty I may have with the family."

Sue Ellen closed her eyes as she listened to Clayton speak. There was a time that she thought J.R. would do anything for her. A small tear formed at the corner of the eye as she listened to how much Clayton loved Ellie, wishing that J.R. had loved her in the same way, and that she would be ready to love him.

"Clayton, if you love Miss Ellie as much as you say you do, then I'm sure you two will find a way to get married," Sue Ellen said softly. "I'll make sure of it myself."

* * *

J.R. Ewing sat in his office at Ewing Oil as the sun set through the window, painting orange hues onto the walls. He had been sitting at his desk since early that morning, not having the courage to show himself to the family after the way he had acted the previous night. It was easier to sit in solitude and not think about the fact that his mother was going to replace his daddy with another man, that his wife couldn't bear to sleep in the same room with him. J.R. sighed as the door to the office slowly opened, revealing his wife Sue Ellen.

"Sly said I could just come in," she said softly as she stepped into the office space.

J.R. nodded his head and gestured for her to take a seat.

"That was a lovely flower J.R.," Sue Ellen said, looking into her husband's eyes.

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

Sue Ellen gave J.R. a gentle smile. "There wasn't anything to forgive for last night, J.R. You were upset over Clayton."

"I still don't know what mamma sees in him," J.R. admitted.

"I do," Sue Ellen said. "I saw him this afternoon, and he truly loves your mother very much. You can't ruin this for them."

"I could be saving her from making a big mistake."

Sue Ellen shook her head. "You won't win, J.R. The family is going to accept Clayton for Miss Ellie, and you should too."

J.R. shook his head in bewilderment. "That man will take away everything my daddy ever stood for."

Sue Ellen reached out to touch J.R.'s hand out of impulse. "No one is going to replace Jock Ewing, J.R.; there isn't a man in the world big enough to fill his shoes. Miss Ellie is tired of being alone, and if she can find someone to make her happy – then you should be happy for her and let her live her life."

J.R. thumbed her hand; it felt cool to the touch. "I suppose you can't fight feelings," he said in a low voice.

"No you can't," Sue Ellen said softly, looking down on the ground. It was too painful to look into his eyes.

"Sue Ellen, I am sorry about everything," he said, still holding onto her hand. "Everything that happened in the past."

"J.R….," Sue Ellen said slowly, "You have to understand that I'm not ready to…to come back and…."

"I'll wait for you," J.R. promised, tilting her head up so that she could see his strong blue eyes. "I meant what I said honey, I am not going to stop trying to be a better husband, and there is nothing in the world that you can do to stop me."

"No there isn't," Sue Ellen said, beginning to lose her resolve, she pulled away from his grasp and pulled her hand to her chest. "We should get back to the ranch, the family is wondering where you are."

"I'm just finishing some work, I'll be right behind you," J.R. promised.

Sue Ellen nodded her head and turn to leave. "Thank-you, J.R.," she said softly as she closed the door behind her.

J.R. watched her go with a sigh. _It would take more than an apology and a promise to convince her to come back to him._

* * *

The dinner table at Southfork was packed as Ellie prepared for the first family meal with Clayton. She had been nervous about the venture, last night had not been pleasant for anyone, but Donna had convinced her that she would have to have the first family dinner at some point in order to recognize the engagement. Bobby and Jenna sat opposite Ray and Donna, with Charlie being absent a friend's house for the evening. Bobby was in a particularly good mood because tomorrow was Saturday, which was his day with Christopher. He had made plans with Jenna to take their children to the park.

Sue Ellen eased into the house and greeted Clayton and Miss Ellie with a hug. Ellie pulled her daughter-in-law into the living room as the family settled around the table. "J.R. hasn't been home at all today," Miss Ellie said with a look of worried concern.

Sue Ellen patted Miss Ellie on the shoulder and flashed her a tentative smile. "I think he's a little ashamed of his behavior last night."

Ellie shook her head. "I didn't even consider the boy's feelings when I was away with Clayton."

"Bobby will be fine," Sue Ellen promised, "He'll warm up to Clayton. And I'm sure that Gary will be supportive of whatever you do."

"He and Valene have promised to come for the wedding," Ellie said. "I just didn't think that J.R. would take the news so hard. Jock has been gone for a while now, and he knows that I'll always love him in my heart, but I want to spend my life with Clayton."

"I saw J.R. this evening at the office."

"He was working?" Ellie asked.

"He wants the company," Sue Ellen said, "It's what he's always wanted."

Ellie gave Sue Ellen's hand a reassuring squeeze. "It will all be over soon Sue Ellen. The contest for Ewing Oil will end and there will be a winner."

"And a loser," Sue Ellen finished, quietly, imagining her fate if J.R. did in fact make the most profit.

"He'll come through for you Miss Ellie," Sue Ellen promised as J.R.'s car pulled into the driveway. "I know he will."

The ladies congregated to the kitchen as J.R. walked through the door and took off his hat, placing his briefcase in the living room. All eyes turned to him as took a deep breath.

"Evening everyone," he said, taking a seat with the family.

The family muttered greetings as Ellie and Sue Ellen took a seat.

"I may as well say what I have to say to everyone," J.R. began, looking at Miss Ellie and Clayton. "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night," he said, taking a swig of his drink.

"No one blames you J.R.," Ellie said gently.

"Even so," J.R. continued, "Yesterday was supposed to be happy occasion, and I'd like to express my congratulations to you and Clayton." Clayton looked at J.R. with disbelief, keeping his concerns to himself he nodded his head and thanked J.R. for his apology.

Ellie hugged her son and encouraged everyone to start dinner. Conversation flowed as everyone talked about the day and the upcoming wedding.

"I haven't given very much thought to planning the wedding," Ellie admitted as Teresa brought out a chocolate cake for the family.

"Will you be wanting to get married at Southfork?" Sue Ellen asked, positioning a morsel of chocolate onto her fork.

"I'd love to get married here," Ellie said at the suggestion. "I grew up on this very ranch – this was where I married Jock and started a family."

"Another Southfork wedding," Lucy smirked, thinking about the so-called Southfork Wedding Jinx, where all couples married at Southfork were either widowed, divorced, or living in an open relationship.

"Southfork weddings are always beautiful," Sue Ellen said softly. Closing her eyes, she recalled her first wedding to J.R. – it was one of the most memorable days of her life. The flowers, the music, the dancing, the ambiance was filled with love and laughter. It was the culmination of her courtship to J.R., and the beginning of her life as a Ewing wife. _Life was wonderful then, _she thought silently, opening her eyes. "Miss Ellie, I'd love to help plan the wedding," she offered with a smile.

Ellie beamed at her daughter-in-law and thanked her for the generous offer, gratefully accepting. As the rest of the family continued to talk amongst themselves, Ellie truly believed that the wedding would come together in its own way.

* * *

After dinner that night, the Ewings went their separate ways. Ray and Donna headed back to the house, Lucy headed out for a night on the town, and Bobby and Jenna finished the evening together. Ellie and Clayton headed out to town together, leaving only J.R., Sue Ellen, and John Ross in the house.

John Ross happily played with his toy trains in the living room as Sue Ellen pulled out the wedding album, dating back several generations to include great Grandpa Aaron Southworth and his family. The latest pictures belonged were from her second wedding to J.R. Her fingers slid over the glossy pages as she remembered the riot that had occurred on what should have been a harmonious day. _A sign of things to come perhaps, _Sue Ellen laughed, remembering how nearly half of the wedding party ended up in the Ewing swimming pool.

It had started when a drunken Cliff Barnes had asked the newlywed Sue Ellen to dance. Not wanting to cause a scene, she begrudgingly agreed, taking him to a small corner of the floor where they wouldn't be seen. J.R. had managed to find them through the crowd, and called Cliff out, neither man willing to back down. The two spared and battled, with Bobby helplessly trying to keep the two apart, all three tumbled into the pool. Forced to play referee, Bobby struggled to keep J.R. and Cliff apart. Ray and Mickey soon ended up in the pool as the scuffle continued. Ellie and Pam had done their very best to calm the crowd and keep the fight from getting worse, but the damage was done. Sue Ellen, unknown to all of the wedding guests, had escaped to the house, embarrassed and hurt by what had happened on what should have been her special day.

"Taking a trip down memory lane," J.R. came up behind her as he gave little John a kiss goodnight.

Sue Ellen scooped her son in her arms before handing him to Teresa. "I was trying to get some ideas for the wedding," she said shyly. "There's a lot of history in this book," she gestured.

"And it only continues," J.R. finished, eying the pictures. He let out a chuckle, taking a seat by his wife. "That didn't go the way we planned did it?" he laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Sue Ellen teased, snapping the book shut. "You didn't have to start a fight at the reception."

J.R. held up his hands in admittance. "I wouldn't have done anything if that weasel had enough sense to leave you alone."

Sue Ellen let out a small smile. "A perfect bride is polite to all of her guests – even those that don't deserve it."

J.R. took a seat next to her on the couch. "That wasn't my fondest memory of the wedding."

"Oh no?" Sue Ellen asked, her interest peaked.

J.R. thumbed the corner of the book. "My favorite part of the wedding isn't in the album – in fact, it was after the ceremony."

Sue Ellen turned a shade of red when she realized what her husband was referring to – after the fight outside.

_ Sue Ellen Ewing raced inside of the house as fast as her legs would carry her in an attempt to escape from the noise outside. The yelps and hollers of the guests were deafening, and the sight had caused the bride's face to turn an unsightly color. 'How dare he do this to me on my wedding day', she thought, brushing back tears as she walked into the bedroom that she had been occupying at Southfork. With one quick motion, she took off her veil and threw herself onto the bed. She buried her face in the lavender colored pillow as a soft sob escaped from her lips._

_ J.R. Ewing trudged up the stairs, tracking water as he went but he didn't care. Someone had told him that he would find Sue Ellen in the house, and he needed to talk to her – to apologize. 'Jackass' he muttered as he hit the top of the stairs, 'I made a damn fool of myself, didn't even consider her feelings'. He knew that she was fragile, that she was nervous about going into the wedding, trusting him again. And he had vowed to do his best to keep his vows to her. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her very much, more than any other woman in the world next to his mother, but somehow he always came up short, he found a way to let her down, and today was no exception._

_ He crept into her bedroom and found his wife's body on the bed. He crept closer, and called out her name as he reached in the drawer for a spare towel. "Sue Ellen." After hearing no response, he continued. "I was wondering what happened to you."_

_ Sue Ellen lifted her head and sent her husband a hurt stare. "I couldn't bear to be out there, J.R.," she said quietly._

_ J.R. stepped toward her offering her a wet hand. "I wasn't even thinking back there, Honey…I…."_

_ "Save it," she said with a wave of her hand. She stood up and shook her head at his soggy appearance. "Today of all days," she said softly, "You couldn't just let him go."_

_ J.R. shook his head. "The sight of that man with his hands on you made my blood boil," he asserted._

_ Sue Ellen let out a small smirk. "And you think that justifies your behavior?"_

_ "Not at all," J.R. insisted, "I let my temper get the better of me, I was jealous – I wanted you for myself."_

_ "I'm yours," she said softly. "Forever and always – no one little dance can change that."_

_ J.R. smiled and gently pulled her into his arms._

_ "Stop," Sue Ellen said, trying to pull away, "You'll ruin my wedding dress." Sue Ellen fetched another towel as she began to vigorously dry his hair. "We have the rest of our lives to be together, J.R."_

_ "And I am going to enjoy every minute of it," he nodded. "Did I tell you how happy I am that you agreed to marry me again?" _

_ Sue Ellen placed her index finger under her chin. "Tell me again," she said, turning him around and pressing her body next to his._

_ "What about your dress?" J.R. asked, with an amused smile._

_ "It's only a dress," Sue Ellen conceded, "And it's not like I'll be wearing it again."_

_ J.R. smiled and pulled her into a long and satisfying kiss. He lovingly caressed her wet cheek. "Our guests seem pretty content outside; I don't think they'd miss us if we stayed here for a while."_

_ "Here?" Sue Ellen asked with a smile. "Why J.R. Ewing, can't you wait until the honeymoon?"_

_ "No I can't," J.R. said as he tenderly unzipped the back of Sue Ellen's wedding dress, causing it to fall to the floor. "I want to start the honeymoon now."_

_ "Of course Mr. Ewing," Sue Ellen agreed as she took off his coat and tie, not caring about getting wet in the process. "I love you."_

_ J.R. pulled her into a kiss, and whispered that he loved her too._

"Very memorable," Sue Ellen said softly, looking at J.R. She felt a chill run down her spine and lowered her head, unable to keep his steady gaze. "I want Miss Ellie and Clayton to have a wonderful wedding," she said, closing the book.

"They will," J.R. said gently.

Sue Ellen and J.R. slowly walked up the stairs to their respective bedrooms. Sue Ellen paused at the edge of her door. "J.R?" she said nervously.

J.R. turned his head to her in response.

"Thank-you, for what you did at dinner tonight, making an attempt to accept Clayton. Your mamma really appreciates it."

"I didn't just do it for her," J.R. said as he opened his bedroom door. "I did it for you." J.R. gave his wife one more look before closing his door for the night. Sue Ellen watched him go in, pushing back the longing that she held in her heart. _I won't let him hurt me again._

* * *

"Why that's wonderful," Pamela Ewing exclaimed to Bobby, holding Christopher in her arms. Bobby had come to pick up Christopher for the weekend, and he was more than happy to retell the story to Pam.

Pam handed Christopher to Bobby as she finished collecting his toys for the weekend. "How did the family take the news?" she asked quietly.

Bobby chuckled, knowing that she was referring to J.R. "Better than expected," Bobby explained, tickling Christopher's tummy.

"Really?" Pam asked, her interest piqued.

"Well there's not too much he could do anyway," Bobby reasoned. "Clayton is a decent and honest man, he doesn't have a past, he's a reputable man in Dallas society, and mamma loves him."

"Then that's all that matters," Pamela said simply, looking down at the ground. She wondered if that were really true, if love was enough to sustain a marriage. _If it was, Bobby and I would have never separated._ Pam smiled at Bobby in an attempt to lighten the conversation. "I'll have to remember to call her and congratulate her in person."

"Why don't you come by tonight for dinner?" Bobby offered. Pam looked at Bobby questioningly; she hadn't been spending very much time at Southfork since the divorce. "You're still welcome there," Bobby assured her. "I know that Donna and Ray and Sue Ellen and Lucy would love to see you."

"And J.R.?" Pam laughed.

"J.R. is going to be on his best behavior or he is going to answer to me," Bobby said in a comically firm voice that made Pamela laugh.

"I suppose dinner wouldn't hurt," Pam conceded. "Would Jenna mind?"

Bobby was quiet for a moment. "I don't see why she would mind. She knows that you're the mother of my son and that you are close with my mamma."

"Mark's working tonight anyway," Pam said, "And I'm not in the mood to be alone."

"Then it's settled," Bobby agreed. "Southfork at seven."

"I'll be there," Pam smiled as Bobby took off with Christopher.

* * *

Texas weather was prone to change at any given moment, and that night proved no exception as Teresa served another full table of family members. The weather outside rivaled the moods inside as the family took their seats around the table. Bobby was placed between Jenna and Pam, trying to keep the conversation as light and jovial as he could. It hadn't occurred to him that Jenna would have an issue with Pamela being present at dinner, and he wasn't prepared for the fallout that had happened a few hours earlier.

_"Was it Miss Ellie's idea to invite her?" Jenna asked coolly as Charlie and Christopher played in the backyard._

_ "I invited Pam with mamma in mind," Bobby replied. "She really likes her you know."_

_ "Oh I know," Jenna said with a sour edge. "She's lived her for the past five years; of course they'd be close."_

_ "Did you expect the entire family to drop Pam like a hot potato when the divorce papers were signed?" Bobby queried, somewhat edgy himself._

_ "No," Jenna replied. "But you can't expect her to remain part of the family and come to family get-togethers."_

_ "Christopher feels comfortable having her here –the divorce is still new for him," Bobby argued, tensing up._

_ "I understand how hard divorce can be," Jenna said, "I'm a divorcee myself you know."_

_ "Naldo," Bobby spat, the name creating a bad taste in his mouth._

_ "My marriage to Naldo was a mistake, and I put him in the past."_

_ "You expect me to put Pam in the past? She's Christopher's mother for crying out loud!" Bobby shouted, louder than he had intended. Four curious eyes turned to them from across the yard and Bobby placed his arm around a trembling Jenna. "I'm sorry for yelling."_

_ "I don't understand it," Jenna said quietly. "You chose to end your life with Pam; you said you were going to let her move on."_

_ Bobby massaged her shoulders and sighed heavily. He had a feeling he wasn't being fair to himself, Jenna or Pam. "Pam is moving on, but she'll always be in the picture Jenna – I told you that when we started going out."_

_ Jenna nodded her head. "I didn't think it would be this hard," she said in a low voice._

_ "Didn't think what would be this hard?" Bobby asked gently._

_ "Sharing you."_

Bobby Ewing glanced at his full plate as Donna proudly regaled the family with details of her book deal. Was he really in a three-person relationship? He knew that Jenna deserved to be with someone that would be there for her, and Pamela deserved to be able to move on with her life, but Bobby still wondered why it wasn't happening, what was holding them back from making progress.

"Something wrong with your food Bob?" J.R. asked from his seat beside Sue Ellen.

Bobby shot his brother a frustrated glance. "No there isn't J.R., why are you so curious?"

"You haven't touched your plate," Jenna observed stiffly. The family turned to look at Bobby

"It's fine," Bobby said tensely. "Everything's fine."

The Texas wind blew through the window creating an angry yell and John Ross and Charlie shuddered in fright. The sky began to turn a dark, inky black as a clap of thunder and blast of lightening permeated the sky.

"Maybe Charlie and I should go before the weather gets worse," Jenna said nervously.

Ellie looked out the window and shook her head. "I don't think anyone is going anywhere right now."

Teresa and Raul came in to take the dinner plates away as the family watched the weather outside. Sue Ellen gently squeezed John Ross' hand, promising him that everything would be alright.

"Why don't we all have dessert in the living room," Ellie suggested as a way to get the family away from the windows.

Ray came into the room with a concerned look on his face. "I was just listening to the weather on the radio, and a category F2 tornado is headed this way, it's alright hit the surrounding area," finished, concerned.

Sue Ellen shepherded the John Ross and Charlie into the living room as Pam held a cranky Christopher in her arms.

"I don't like the weather," she whispered to Bobby in a hushed tone as she walked into to the living room with her hands in her lap.

"I know you don't – but you can't leave in the middle of the storm," Bobby argued, thinking of Christopher and Pam's safety.

"Is a tornado really gonna touch down mamma?" Charlie asked wide-eyed.

"I don't think so baby," Jenna said reassuringly.

"Jock built the ranch to last," Ellie said proudly, "One little storm isn't going to cause that much damage."

As if on cue a clap of thunder roared in the sky, frightening John Ross, Charlie, and Christopher. John Ross and Charlie huddled close to their mothers as Christopher began to cry.

"It's alright Sweetheart," Sue Ellen said soothingly. "Mamma's right here."

Teresa quickly came out with dessert and coffee for the Ewings though no one took any interest in the food. The winds continued to wail against the trees and the children huddled closer.

"You know I don't think it's doing you a bit of good to be up during this storm, John Ross," Sue Ellen said gently. "Why don't we get you ready for bed?"

John Ross was too tired to fight with his mother as she and J.R. carried him up the stairs.

Ellie looked up the stairway. "You know Jenna, there's a spare bedroom for Charlie if you'd like to keep her here tonight during the storm," Ellie said. "We don't know how long this weather will last."

"Can I stay at Southfork mamma?" Charlie asked earnestly.

Jenna gave her daughter a small smile. "Why not sweetheart."

Ellie beckoned for Teresa to prepare a guestroom for Charlie and the Wade women followed her.

Bobby stole another look at Pam. "Christopher still has his old room just the way he left it."

Pam glanced at Bobby, knowing that the weather was on his side. "I suppose an extra night here won't hurt," Pam said softly as she stood to take him upstairs.

Bobby followed behind her. "We haven't put him to bed together in ages," he noted.

"No we haven't," Pam said as she opened the door to his nursery. She hadn't been up there since the divorce; it hurt her too much to see his old room, all of the old memories that went with it. Pam methodically went to the bureau, in the same location it was before and pulled out a pair of feetie pajamas. It was as if she was doing an old dance.

"I've missed this room," Pam said as she tucked him in his little bed.

"It isn't the same without you," Bobby said. They both shared a look as Christopher fell asleep.

Down the hall, Sue Ellen helped John Ross into his bed.

"Is the house going to be here in the morning?" he asked.

"Of course it is son," J.R. promised.

"We'll just be downstairs if you need anything," Sue Ellen added, giving him a kiss on the forehead. J.R. ruffled John Ross' hair as they headed down the stairs.

Jenna Wade waited in the hallway after helping Charlie get ready for bed. She could hear Bobby and Pam talk in Christopher's nursery, and she wanted to hear more. It didn't feel right to her that after all of this time, she still felt inferior around Pamela Ewing. She divorced Bobby a year ago, and it was her decision, but she didn't seem to mind spending time around Southfork, acting as if she were still a part of the family.

Jenna coughed, hearing enough reminiscing and came into the room. "Charlie was wondering if you'd say goodnight to her," Jenna said with a smile, happy to have a daughter on her side.

Bobby nodded at Jenna and told her he would be happy to look in at Charlie. He walked down the hall and Jenna sent Pam a slight triumphant look. "Does everything look the same?" she asked.

"Yes it does," Pam noted. They both started to walk down the stairs. "Charlie's really lucky to have Bobby in her life."

"He's a great father," Jenna agreed, "Somehow I always knew he would be."

Pam and Jenna stopped at the stairs. "I just want to apologize," Pam said, "I wasn't planning on staying so late, or having Christopher stay the night."

Jenna shook her head. "It just happened," she shrugged, "At least Bobby is happy, he can have both of his children with him tonight." Jenna started down the stairs, but Pam grasped her arm.

"What do you mean both children?" There was an undeniable edge in Pamela's normally pleasant expression; she studied Jenna territorially, as a mother bear protecting her cubs.

Jenna smirked at Pam, happy to get a rise out of her. "Bobby thinks of Charlie as his own. He takes pleasure in being around her," Jenna said simply.

Pam wasn't convinced and opened her mouth to speak when Bobby came down to greet them. "Charlie is happy in bed," he grinned, "She's reading one of my favorite books, _The Wizard of Oz._"

Jenna smiled at Bobby and took his arm as they went downstairs, leaving Pam to walk on her own. She frowned slightly, hating the way that Jenna was getting to her. _I shouldn't let anything Jenna does bother me _Pam scolded herself harshly. But it was easy to get swept away in the emotion; this was a woman who had been involved in their marriage since the very beginning.

Jenna, Bobby, and Pam joined the others in the living room as Clayton and Ellie talked about their long vacation together. The Ewings sat and listened as Ellie talked about the scenery, the culture, and the adventures.

The lights flickered as Ellie and Clayton kept everyone spellbound and in a flash, the room was dark.

"The electricity went out," Lucy said as Ray and Bobby got up to find candles and flashlights.

Sue Ellen felt a chill in the air and sank lower onto the sofa. J.R. sensed her concern and quietly asked her if she was alright. Sue Ellen nodded a reply as the men came back.

Bobby placed candles in the center of the room, and handed out flashlights to the family. "This should hold us until the power comes back."

Lucy looked at her grandmother from her perch on the ottoman. "Tell us how Clayton proposed Grandma," Lucy urged.

Ellie smiled at her niece and told the family how Clayton had proposed to her on a beach in Greece in the evening. "It was spur of the moment," Ellie said.

"I didn't even have a ring," Clayton joked.

"But he got one the next day," Ellie said with a smile, holding Clayton's hand. "We just knew that it felt right, there was no point in waiting or denying it."

Jenna looked at Bobby as the rest of the family responded to the story. She always felt a funny feeling inside of her when people mentioned weddings, most likely due to missed opportunities in the past, and she wondered if Bobby felt the same way. There were moments when she believed that things were perfect between the two of them, where she could just bask in the happiness. During moments like that, Jenna wondered if marriage would be the next step, if she would be given another opportunity with Bobby.

"And you're sure you want to get married at Southfork?" Lucy asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Clayton insisted, speaking for Ellie.

"Have you given any more thought to when it will be?" Ray asked.

Ellie looked at Clayton. "We've been talking, and we think maybe in a month or so."

Sue Ellen nodded her head. "I've found tons of ideas from the old wedding albums – and I'm sure the caterers would love to do another wedding."

"That was a beautiful engagement story Miss Ellie," Donna said with a smile. "It sounded so similar to the proposal that Ray gave me."

"I just knew it was right and I said it," Ray laughed as Donna gently jabbed him in the ribs.

"And we were married at City Hall shortly after."

"Well as appealing as City Hall sounds, I don't think I'd like anywhere else but Southfork," Miss Ellie laughed.

Lucy turned to Sue Ellen. "Sue Ellen, how did J.R. propose to you the first time?"

Sue Ellen closed her eyes, thinking back to the day over ten years ago. "I believe it was at a Ewing barbeque."

"I remember," Jenna jumped in. "I was there that day with Bobby."

"I think I'm starting to remember," Lucy said.

"I remember it very well," J.R. added. The family turned to look at him. "It was during one of the last dances before everyone left."

"The stars were out," Sue Ellen continued.

"And everyone in Dallas was there," Bobby added.

"Will you retell the story Sue Ellen?" Lucy asked.

Sue Ellen smiled as she recalled the evening that J.R. Ewing asked her to be his wife.

_Sue Ellen Shepard shyly stepped out on the dance floor with J.R. after a magnificent dinner consisting of every dish imaginable. Her silky blue dress clung to her body in the windy breeze as her long curls hit her neck. "I believe your mamma may have outdone herself this year," Sue Ellen whispered to J.R. as he pulled her in his arms. She had been to two other Ewing barbeques while dating J.R. Ewing over the past three years and each one was memorable. The Ewings spared no expense in making the guests happy, providing every amenity imaginable, and J.R. took great pride in escorting her on his arm, letting everyone know that this woman was spoken for._

_ "You said that about last year too," J.R. said as a slow Texas waltz began to play._

_ "What can I say, I love it at Southfork," Sue Ellen joked, blushing._

_ "Well I love having you here," J.R. smiled. "You make everything seem more enjoyable." _

_ "J.R., stop," Sue Ellen blushed._

_ "I mean it," J.R. insisted. "These past years have been some of the best years of my life." J.R. looked into her eyes. "I hope you feel the same way."_

_ "Oh I do," Sue Ellen agreed. "You are the most wonderful man I have ever met." Sue Ellen rested her head against his shoulder. _

_ "There's no reason they have to stop," J.R. said softly. "The best is yet to come."_

_ Sue Ellen shook her head. "I don't think it could ever get better than this," she purred._

_ The dance floor was filled paired off couples swaying to the music under the well-lit Texas sky. The flowers in Miss Ellie's garden were in full bloom, accentuating the atmosphere. _

_Jock and Ellie Ewing danced together near the rose bush, and in another corner Bobby Ewing held Jenna Wade in his arms. _

_ "You know I'm full of surprises," J.R. reminded Sue Ellen as he dipped her backwards._

_ Sue Ellen let out a sigh as he pulled her back up. "That's one of the things that I love about you."_

_ "I can think of dozens of things that I love about you," J.R. said pulling her even closer. Neither partner realized that the other couples were watching them intently._

_ "I don't want this night to end," Sue Ellen said with a sense of regret as another slow song began._

_ J.R. smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Our life together is only beginning."_

_ "You see us having a life together?" Sue Ellen asked, looking into his eyes._

_ J.R. nodded his head. "There is no one in the world that I would rather be with, or share my days with." J.R. pulled her into a kiss._

_ "Ummm," Sue Ellen said as she broke their embrace. _

_ "I love you Sue Ellen," J.R. said gently._

_ "I love you too," Sue Ellen said softly, enjoying the natural way the words fell off her tongue, it only seemed right to say to him._

_ J.R. pulled a small black velvet box out of his jacket pocket. "You are the woman I have been searching my entire life for, and now that I've found you I am never letting you go." J.R. got down on one knee as the song finished its final chords. Sue Ellen let out a gasp as J.R. took her hand in his and opened the small box, which contained an elegant engagement ring. Sue Ellen was spellbound, she didn't see how all eyes were officially on them, she only saw J.R._

_ "Sue Ellen Shepard, will you marry me?" J.R. asked, looking into her eyes with a smile on his mouth._

_ The floor was silent, even the crickets had stopped chirping as Sue Ellen's lips turned up and she exclaimed, "Yes J.R., I will marry you." J.R. beamed as he slipped the ring on her finger, stood up, and pulled her into his arms, lifting her into the air. The crowd broke out into an array of cheers as J.R. proudly proclaimed that they were going to be married. It was a Ewing barbeque that no one would ever forget._

The candles flickered in the room as Sue Ellen finished the story. J.R. sensed a waver in her voice and stole a glance at her, seeing that she was fighting tears.

"That was a beautiful story," Donna said quietly.

Sue Ellen nodded her head and stood up. "I think I'll be going upstairs. Goodnight everyone." Sue Ellen took a flashlight with her as she went. J.R. excused himself from the family and followed her upstairs.

"Sue Ellen," J.R. called after her quietly, standing outside the door of her bedroom.

Sue Ellen looked up at J.R., her face streaked with tears. "We were so happy," she said softly.

J.R. walked into the room and pulled his wife into a warm embrace. "You don't know how sorry I am for everything," he said softly, smoothing her hair. J.R. sat down on an armchair, pulling Sue Ellen in his arms. "You have to know that." He gently silenced her tears, running his hands up and down her back. Sue Ellen rested her head against J.R.'s chest as he held her during the storm, the lightening flickering in the window. J.R. didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to regain Sue Ellen's trust and make her fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

The lights flickered on below in the living room and the family breathed a sigh of relief. Ellie peered outside the window and saw that plenty of damage was already done to the land, and that the ranch hands would have a long day ahead of them cleaning the property. The house had held up remarkably well, as Ellie had astutely predicted, but several members of the family were facing a raging storm on the inside.

Pamela Ewing glanced at the clock on the mantle as the big hand reached 11 o'clock at night and stood up. "Bobby, I'll pick up Christopher tomorrow morning. The storm's over and the roads should be safe to travel." Pam glanced at Bobby for confirmation and he walked her to the door, with Jenna following him.

"As nice as Southfork sounds, I think I'll head home too," Jenna said quietly. "There are some things I need to get for the boutique before I open tomorrow."

Bobby stood torn between two women once again, an uncomfortable silence forming. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Bobby said quickly to Pam.

Pam flashed Bobby a small smile as she turned to leave.

Bobby took Jenna's hand in his. "I'll drive you back to the house," he offered as they headed out the door.

Lucy straggled up the stairs to bed, waving goodnight to Ray and Donna. She didn't know if it was the candles, the storm, or the love stories, but she found herself thinking about Mickey Trotter once again. Over the past month, she had been determined to put that man out of her mind and move on. There was no changing the past, he was dead and she was alive, she had to move on, Mickey would have wanted that for her. Lucy opened her bedroom door and flopped onto the bed. She imagined getting a home with him, starting a life with him, having a family with him. These were feelings that she had only reserved for man – Mitch Cooper, her first husband – and the reality of their relationship nearly turned her off men for good.

Mickey had come into her life at a pivotal point. She had recently aborted Roger Larson's baby, and still felt the burning sensation from her divorce. Mickey had taught her how to live again, how to love again, something that Lucy thought she could never do.

Turning on her side, Lucy thought of Mitch. She was very young when she married him, but she was convinced that she loved him, and she did, but if she could go back, she would have never proposed the idea of marriage and settled for simple dating instead. They were both flighty, both hotheaded, and neither one wanted to give into the other. The differences that seemed minor when they were dating were augmented during their marriage. She was a free spirit, he was disciplined, she was outgoing, he was reserved, she had money, he had student loans to pay. But the fact remained that they loved one another and that never changed, even when they divorced. _Does he ever think of me when he's in Atlanta, _Lucy wondered aloud. _Has he moved onto to another woman? Does he think our relationship was a mistake?_ Frustrated and unable to sleep, Lucy got up and went to her desk, pulling out a piece of notebook paper.

_Dear Mitch, _

_ I'm sure you are curious as to why I am writing you after all of this time, but I've been thinking about you, and there are some things that I need to know…_

* * *

Bobby walked Jenna to her door and went inside with her. Jenna turned on a light and looked at Bobby. "That was a wonderful story," she said, taking a seat on the couch.

"You mean about J.R. and Sue Ellen?" Bobby smiled.

"And your mother and Clayton."

Bobby took a seat next to Jenna. "You know something else happened at the Ewing barbeque that year."

"I remember," Jenna said quietly. "You had taken me to the tree house when no one was looking, you brought a bottle of wine with you, and you told me that you loved me."

Bobby nodded. "The girl that I knew all of my life had stolen my heart."

Jenna squeezed Bobby's hand. "I hope you're not planning on asking for it back," she laughed.

Bobby smiled and gave Jenna a kiss. "Not on your life Ms. Wade. I let you walk out of my life once before and I lived to regret it."

Jenna began to massage Bobby's shoulders. "I'm not the woman I was before Bobby; I'm not going to run away." Jenna turned her head to face him. "So if you want me, I'll stay with you – and I won't pester you about Pam because she's a part of your life too. I won't say a word as long as you can carve a place for me."

Bobby smiled at Jenna. "There will always be a place for you," he grinned. He leaned back against the sofa, pulling Jenna into his arms. "In fact, I've been thinking about making it official."

Jenna sat up and pulled Bobby's hands together. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"You, Charlie, and I are a family, and there is nothing in the world that can change that. Maybe it's talk about mamma's wedding, maybe it's the fact that I'm so happy you're in my life, but I don't see any point in waiting any longer…."

"Bobby…."

Bobby grinned and cut her off with a kiss, "Are you going to let me propose to you or are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"Oh Bobby," Jenna squealed, kissing him on the mouth. "Yes I will marry you."

Bobby pulled Jenna into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jenna said softly. "I can't wait to tell Charlie tomorrow and then there's Miss Ellie, Sue Ellen, J.R. – will your brother Gary come for the wedding?"

"Slow down," Bobby chuckled. "Why don't we take things slow and tell Charlie first? The news will shock a lot of people."

Jenna looked into Bobby's eyes. "I understand Bobby. You do whatever you have to – but I don't want to keep our engagement a secret forever."

Bobby patted Jenna on the shoulders. "I promise that you can tell the world as soon as I settle things."

Neither party wanted to mention her name – the other woman in the room. Bobby didn't want to hurt Pamela with the news of the engagement, he was hoping that by proposing to Jenna, he would take another step forward in letting go of Pam and allowing her to have a life with Mark. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Jenna, and a marriage proposal seemed like the next step in their relationship – he just hoped that he wasn't making a mistake.

Jenna walked Bobby to the door and gave him a goodbye kiss. She was more than willing to let Bobby deal with Pam in any way that he needed to – because now he was her man, and Pamela Barnes Ewing was not going to be able to change that. "Mrs. Bobby James Ewing," Jenna said quietly as Bobby got into his car and drove away. "It has a nice ring to it."


End file.
